Nicole
by xscreenwriterx
Summary: 2p!Usuk story with an OC! This is the story of how 2p!Alfred and 2p!Arthur met their child. (NOT AN MPREG FANFIC) STORY IS BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY. Rated for language, gore and minor 2p!Usuk action.
1. First Encounter

**READ IT OR DIE**

**Okay so I know that it is freaking terrible for me doing yet another chapter story but I can't help it! I promise, promise, promise that I'll get all of my work done eventually! So this is a new chapter story-**

***SHOT DOWN BY ANGRY PEOPLE***

**Ha… So anyway this has an OC in it! SO YEAH OC AND IT'S GONNA REVOLVE AROUND THE OC A LOT BUT THERE WILL BE PLENTY OF YAOI TO GO AROUND SO YEAH OKAY THEN LET'S GET THIS STARTED!**

_Regular POV_

It was a Saturday, midnight to be exact and it was Christmas. A new baby had been born.

A man and woman waited anxiously in a hospital room, they couldn't wait to see there third child that was just born on Christmas. They had two children in there house and both were beautiful so no doubt about it that their third would be just as beautiful. The waiting was practically killing them, they desperatly waited for any sign of the nurse coming.

Then the nurse finally wheeled in a new born child in and left with a smile on her face.

Both the woman and the man looked at there newborn baby girl. Then all the happiness was knocked out of them. Horror struck both of their faces when the looked at their new daughter.

"… S-she… Looks nothing like us…" The man uttered out. No the woman had never cheated. The man knew this because they almost never leave each other's sides but no way could this be their daughter.

"She's absolutely retched!" The woman screamed in terror. It just couldn't be her.

The young infant had dark brown hair like her mother but had chunks of strawberry blonde hair like her father. Both of them thought that those two colors clashed together horribly, it was just a horrendous color together. She also had incredibly pale skin. It was very strange since none of them had pale skin, they had perfectly creamy skin but hers was so pale that to them it was sickening. Her cheeks were slightly flushed which made the two parents question if she had some sort of disease or something.

But what really bothered them were her eyes. The man had soft dark blue eyes and though the woman had red eyes they were light and comforting but there baby was something different. To them she had horrid blood red eyes that to them made her look like a demon. What was even stranger is that if you looked closely there was a light blue swirl in her eyes. Both parents were disgusted when they looked in her eyes all the colors just clashed into a big mess. They thought that she was a big mess, a huge mistake.

They couldn't take her. They hated her. It was like hate at first sight. But they wanted to test and see how long they can take care of her.

Soon both of them left but none of them dare to touch her they just put her in a stroller and strolled her home. They would try to live with her but they didn't know how long they can actually live with their new baby. The young baby's sister and brother were embarrassed of her already. None of them took care of them. She was like a broken toy that needed responsibility but no one cared enough to actually give her attention. She was a broken toy, who wants a broken toy? Nobody, was the answer.

It had been only a couple of weeks and already the family couldn't stand her. Her constant crying kept them all awake but no one attended to her, they just prayed that the nuisance of a child would shut up. They tried feeding her but it was hard while trying not to touch her. So they gave up on feeding her thinking that she doesn't really need it. It was harder than that though.

The family treated her like spme for of deadly sickness, they refused to touch her, cradle her, lull her to sleep or give her any health care. It was clear that she was going to die and in this cold weather too. She was a broken toy, they all treated her with respect when she was in her mother's stomach but now that she was actually here they couldn't wait for her to just die.

The parents had enough of this and decided to a sinful thing. They hated her so it wouldn't really effect them. They took a basket and put on gloves to put the young baby in the basket. They put a very thin blanket on her and put information on a small note stating stuff like when she was born.

Although they thought no one would take such an ugly baby but it was just in case. Both left around eight pm and it was freezing outside. In this weather a baby would die without any care or warmth but the man and the woman didn't really care if she died or not. They decided to wipe her out of the family for good and hope that this won't cause any trouble for them in the future.

They went down a damp and dark alley and dropped the basket down as if it were trash. They decided it was best for to die alone. There was a lot of insane and crazy killers around so no doubt she won't make it. The man and woman then quickly ran back home forgetting all about the young girl and going back to their lives. It was like those 9 months of pregnancy with this girl had disappeared in the cold selfish air.

Although the baby in the basket was a baby, she seemed to know what was going on. She was a broken toy. She was useless, pathetic and forgotten like a broken toy. She was left behind by her past owner that used to love her until now. The young girl cried and cried the cold air wasn't making it any better. The thin blanket was useless.

Big fat tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. A baby should never think of herself ugly in such a young age but she did. She didn't even have a name and now no family.

She cried even harder but she was really deep in the dark and damp alley, but it was pathetic, who could even hear her pitiful wails?

_Meanwhile_

Two young adults strolled down the street. One was holding a bat with nails sticking out of it and the other was skipping slightly as they walked hand in hand.

"Don't you just love winter, Alfie?" Arthur, the strawberry blonde smiled at him warmly and no not his crazy wild grins. These were the smiles Alfred just adored but like he would ever admit that out loud.

"Eh I guess there not terrible" Alfred stated with a slight smirk on his face but it was somehow warm and comforting.

Arthur simply giggled at they walked down the empty streets. The winter always made them soften up. Alfred and Arthur didn't kill as much in the winter although it was very fun to see the crimson red liquid drip from the snow.

Arthur spun around slightly his bright pink and light blue scarf flowing around him. He always let his childish demeanor take over him. "This is so much fun Alfie! Spin with me!"

Alfred rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. "I'm not spinning with you!" He called out.

The shorter man pouted but continued to spin around. Alfred found his childish ways slightly annoying but at the same time really amusing. Arthur continued spinning until he got really dizzy and started falling back. He would have hit the concrete floor if it wasn't for Alfred holding him back up. Both had their own little moment together. They always fight, try to kill each other and always want to be better than one another but they are in love and they care about each other. Even they had these kinds of sweet moments like any other couple.

They were lost in whatever world they were in, it was all very romantically sweet until a loud cry made them snap back into reality. Both looked around but no one was in the streets, what had caused that loud cry?

There it was again and again.

"I don't see any small children here…" Arthur said looking around once more. Then he decided to follow where the crying noises were coming from while Alfred followed him behind also curious.

Both then realized that it was coming from a damp alley. Alfred and Arthur did enjoy killing small little children but for some reason when they heard the crying they both felt like that they couldn't harm whatever child was making that noise. Both of them walked in the alley way, deeper and deeper they went until they looked down and saw a basket.

It was a very poorly weaved basket with a thin blanket covering a crying little girl who was reaching her hands up like she was desperate to grab something above.

"Oh my god. Alfred call you brother Matthew to meet us home now!" Arthur said to him, without thinking he grabbed the basket and held the basket with the child in his arms.

Alfred did as he was told and texted his brother to come to their home. Normally he wouldn't care about situations like this and brush them off but something in him wanted to help this small child, he did have a heart. Both of them walked home quickly trying not to drop the basket. When they got home they shut the door behind them. They couldn't believe what happened; one minute they were strolling down the street and the next they find a baby in a alley and now they have an abandoned baby in a basket. As they waited for Matthew they were panicking not knowing what to do with the small baby girl.

"U-um… Um…" Alfred stuttered but then finally made the move to carefully take the young girl out of the basket. He started cradling her trying to stop her crying. The small girls' cries started increasing but hot tears still slid down her flushed face. It looked like she was scared and was panicking, not knowing what was going on as well.

Arthur stoked her hair soothingly and sang a lullaby. His voice was very soft and gentle as he sang to the young girl. Her tears started to stop and she still hadn't opened her eyes. She started to feel less afraid and was finally in a comfortable position. The lullaby was making her feel at ease, it made her want to sleep and that's what she did.

"There, there, poppet" Arthur continued petting her head as Alfred cradled her gently. It was silence, it was just the three of them and somehow it felt right. Then Alfred's phone rang loudly, he cursed under his breath as he answered his phone quickly. "What is it?" He said bitterly.

"I can't come over to see what big emergency you have, the snow here is terrible and I can't fucking get out so yeah maybe tomorrow if the snow clears up" Matthew said lazily through the phone but he didn't wait for a angry response so he just hung up.

"Damn bastard, Matthew can't come!" He said angrily but he shushed himself as he saw the young girl start to slur uncomfortably a bit. "Sorry, kiddo" He gently cradled her again.

"What's wrong, Alfie?" Arthur asked.

"Matthew can't come, there's too much fucking snow or some shit like that" He said growling slightly.

Arthur sighed in exhaustion. "I guess we have to take care of her for now until someone helps us then… Hey what's that?" Arthur reached out to a small piece of paper attached on her thin blanket.

"What does it say?"

"It says she was born on Christmas, time midnight, day Saturday and it says that she has no name…" Arthur said and he suddenly felt his heart drop. "How could anyone not name their own child, hell how can any person leave there infant as if it were trash!" he said angrily, the thought of someone doing that to this little girl made Arthur and Alfred's blood boil.

"What kind of sick fucks would do that? Seriously it's only a baby, I just can't believe it. God selfish fucking people these days" Alfred growled his temper rising but the touch on his hand made it go away. He looked down to see the little girl holding on his hand. It was then he noticed that her hand was ice cold on his. "She's… So cold" he put a hand on her forehead and indeed she was freezing. Although slowly it started turning warmer and her pale face became very flushed.

"Poor girl, she must have gotten a fever for being out in the cold" the blonde said stroking the little girl's hair in a caring matter. He got up to get a cool rag and placed it on the girl's forehead. He gently took her and placed her in the basket next to them.

Time passed and soon both of them fell asleep while watching her sleep.

_The Next Day_

Alfred was the first one to wake up and when he did all the memories from last night rushed back. He tried not to distrupt Arthur's slumber as he sat up to see the basket in front of him with the baby still there. He sighed in relief to see she was alright.

The young girl started waking up and Alfred observed her as she did. She looked fine which means that her fever most likely died down overnight, but what Alfred was more interesting in at the moment is what were the color of her eyes. His curiosity grew more and more as she slurred then finally her eyes opened. Alfred's eyes widen, his heart made jumps and he just couldn't think straight when he saw her eyes.

They were beautiful. She was beautiful. Everything about the little baby right now was just amazing. Her crimson red eyes matched his perfectly and the small light blue swirl in her eyes reminded him of Arthur's light pink swirl in his eyes. He then took a full view on her. Her dark brown hair was like his and those lovely locks of blonde hair were like Arthurs. It framed her face just right. Her pale skin was like of a porcelain doll. Usually all these different colors would clash together badly but somehow she made it look perfect. She's perfect.

Alfred hated using the word perfect. The only thing he actually called perfect was Arthur and that was it but now he was using that word on a baby girl he just met hours ago. He smiled down on her and then she smiled back at him. His heart exploded, he couldn't believe he got the chance to see her smile for the first time.

"Arthur… Hey come on wake up and look at this" He shoved him lightly and he sat up awake.

"What?" Arthur said rubbing his eyes and then he looked down at the unnamed girl and he then knew what Alfred was talking about. His heart melted, he never felt so much cuteness overloading him.

"… She's so beautiful… How can anyone leave such a great treasure" Arthur stated running his hand through her short locks of hair making the young girl giggle. Both of their hearts just exploded again.

It felt so right with just the three of them. It felt like a happy…

Family

* * *

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? I have been trying to make this story in a week and I finally got the courage to post it so Please Review! WELL THEN THAT'S ALL SO LOVE A DUCK, BE CAUTIOS OF BUNNIES AND LOVE YAOI, PEACE!**


	2. New Names

**SECOND CHAPTER, I ENJOY WRITING THIS STORY OH AND REMEMBER IT'S A 2P!HETALIA FANFIC SO IT'S DIFFERENT! NOW THEN LET'S START WITH THE STORY BECAUSE NONE OF YOU GIVE A CRAP WHAT I'M SAYING**

* * *

_Regular POV_

Alfred was busy trying to get a hold Matthew through the phone so he can try to get some decent help while Arthur examined the young girl. The girl was now in Arthur's arms and he was trying to find something that related to her old family. Alfred and Arthur thought it was right to see her family even if they did do this to her they would atleast get some information about her and they she would be gone from their lives. Right now the baby girl was not really sure what was going on but she did know one thing.

She knew that somehow that Alfred and Arthur were somewhat special.

She thought that she was going to be abandoned forever but god gave her a chance and set saints down so that they could help her. The saints had brought her these two people so that they can help her with life. She was very young but already felt the feeling of abandonment and hurt, now she was going to learn comforting and love with these two people.

"Hm… Alfie I'm sick of referring her as the girl I think that we should name her" Arthur said suddenly. Alfred gave him a confused look through his red glasses.

"Name her? Arthur this isn't our kid we shouldn't get attached to it-"

Arthur cut him off. "First of all Alfred it is not an 'it' it is a 'her' and second of all she isn't a dog or some kind of animal. She is a living breathing baby and she needs companionship darn it! So don't you dare tell me not to get attached to her because she needs someone her family left her so guess what? I'm gonna treat her with respect and care if I wanted too!" He stomped one of his feet on the ground. Although using no curse words in his sentences he did sound very demanding and made it threatening.

The baby giggled at Alfred's dumbfounded face and it sure wasn't a face he used often. Alfred really thought that Arthur would understand but it was clear he didn't. He couldn't backtalk at what he said, his statement was very understandable and it was clear that Arthur had won this battle. It was strange because Alfred usually won at these kind of battles so the feeling of defete felt like an arrow to the knee.

"Fine…" He simply said and Arthur's face lit up and he gave one of his famous razor sharp smiles. When the young girl saw this she was confused at, she had never seen someone smile so big before.

He looked so happy though so she tried to imitate his smile. Hardly having any teeth it was difficult for her but she tried anyway. It was lopsided but at the same time it was so adorable. Arthur's heart stopped and his face flushed at the cute baby.

"My young lady, aren't you cute?" He said stroking her hair lovingly. "I really think we should name her… But what would fit her" he looked up trying to think of a name.

"Um I don't know… Mary?" Alfred said giving a suggestion.

"Ah no too… Common, what about Elizabeth?"

"Too grown up and weird, how 'bout Lola?"

"No way, it just doesn't fit… Samantha?"

"What is it with you and the long names? Nicki?"

"Weird… Lillian?"

"Susan?"

"Isabella?"

"Rachael?"

"Nicole?" Both of them said at the same time and both were stunned for a few seconds for saying that name at the same time.

"Nicole?" Alfred said again looking at the baby whose face lit up when she heard that name. Something about that name just had a nice ring to it. The baby girl clapped her hands in a childish way and nodded seeming to like that name very much.

"Nicole" Arthur said with a smile and he brushed a small strand of hair from her face. "Little baby Nicole" He cradled her gently. That name rolled off the tongue perfectly and they both knew that it was great for her. Both sat down together and both took turns to hold the little girl. It was just them and only them. This was happiness, Nicole just knew it was.

Then after all that silence Nicole's stomach grumbled breaking the comfortable silence. Her past owners never actually fed her and she was incredibly hungry and thirsty.

"Are you hungry, poppet?" The strawberry blonde asked her and she nodded her small head. He gave Nicole to Alfred and skipped to the kitchen to prepare food for her. Though he wouldn't give Nicole his famous cupcakes, he doesn't really want to scare the life out of this poor girl besides he was out of ingreidents at the moment.

_Later_

Alfred had ended up being the one to feed Nicole mashed peas, sweet peaches and apple sauce. He fed her with a tiny pink spoon feeling really embarrassed for acting so soft.

Nicole did not hesitate to gobble all her food down, she was a very carnivorous eater and even after all that she was still hungry. Alfred respected this for he also had a very big appetite like her. He mashed up some more peaches for her and she quickly ate them up. She was also a very messy eater, she was getting food chucks all over her face and her slighlty ragged cloths!

Arthur wasn't there, he was out buying a few supplies for her so it would be easier to take care of her temporarily. Matthew had officially ditched them so they had to take care of their own problem by themselves so he wouldn't be any help for them. He came back with the supplies and the first thing he did was put warm milk in her bottle for Nicole to drink later. He went to the living room where Nicole had a bunch of stains on her face and the rags of cloths they found her in as well on Alfred shirt. He rolled his eyes and went to them.

"I see that even you can make a mess while feeing a child" He said startling Alfred and almost bashing Arthur's head in when he took out his bat out of complete no where and swung at him. Alfred saw it was only his lover and put the bat down.

"Geez don't fucking scare me like that, Artie" Alfred said as he slouched in the couch clutching his chest trying to get over the mini heart attack he just had.

"You scared of me? Oh please I wasn't the one whose face almost connected with your bloody bat!" Arthur snapped at him slightly but had a huge grin on his face anyway. He attempted to feed Nicole the bottle but she just grabbed the bottle out of his hands and she admittedly started drinking the warm milk down as if it were heaven.

Soon she had finished the bottle and started hiccupping which made both Alfred and Arthur laugh slightly. Arthur held Nicole in his hands and patted her back so she could be burped. It was quite easy actually. None of them ever imagined having a child but it was simple, Nicole was a very easy baby.

"Sorry about the mess on her face and dress, she really loves those sweet peaches" Alfred chuckled at Nicole's stained face.

"Well I know where this is going!"

_Bath time_

Alfred stripped Nicole from her dirty cloths and placed her in the bath. Nicole squirmed uncomfortably as the water touched her, it felt really strange. Arthur tried keeping her still as he put strawberry scented shampoo on the young girl's head.

Nicole kept squirming and squirmed worse as some of the shampoo hit her eyes. For Alfred it wasn't really fun, he was the one who had to keep her calm and still. Although it was incredibly hard not to fall in the tub while she kept moving around uncontrolably. Alfred tried not to lose his temper and just hold it in. Nicole was still a baby and she did not want to see Alfred's bad side.

"Come on kiddo just sit still" He said his voice kind of getting angered. But no use Nicole was still in a very uncomfortable position and Alfred was about to snap. He got up a murderous aura around him as he kept trying to keep her still. He reached out to Nicole so that she would finally stop squirming but he somehow managed to slip and fall in the tub.

There was a moment of silence… Then Nicole and Arthur both cracked up laughing really hard. Alfred's brunette hair and cloths were soaking wet and he was growling under his breath. He grabbed Arthur's wrist and forcefully pulled him in tub with him. Arthur gave out a girly yelp when he was pulled and his body connected with the bubbly water.

Now it was Arthur who was soaking wet and if it weren't for Nicole he would have tackled Alfred to a fight to the death. He smiled irritated his sharp teeth clenching and splashed Alfred continuously as a threat. Alfred rolled his eyes but took that as a challenge and also splashed back, of course he never backed out of any challenge.

Nicole's laugh rang throughout the bathroom and soon enough the brunette and blonde's hair joined to laugh together. It was just so silly and yet so right all together. Sadly it came to an end where they dried Nicole up but had to dress her in a blanket only since they had no other cloths to put on her. Arthur decided that he would make her a dress and that's exactly what he did.

He sewed a light pink dress with a blue cotton candy colored buttons and ribbons on the dress. He put the small dress on Nicole and no doubt about it that she simply loved it. Her eyes lit up as she saw herself in the mirror with the dress, it looked girly but it was just so pretty on her. Arthur then brushed her short hair gently with a small brush.

"Don't spoil her Arthur" Alfred warned him but his voice had a joking tone to it.

Arthur simply waved his hand. "Oh shut up Alfie I'm not spoiling her!" he said. He picked up Nicole cradling her in his arms.

"Oh I also thought that the basket looked boring so I touched it up a little!" Arthur examined.

Alfred looked at the Arthurfied basket. It had pink bows on it and blue polka dots on the basket. "Really Arthur?" He twitched slightly at the overly girly basket and his hand connected with his face. Yet another facepalm caused by Arthur.

"Well Nicole is a lady who needs things like this!" Arthur said laying Nicole down on her basket.

"Yeah but maybe she's not a girly girl maybe she's an awesome tomboy" Alfred said. He grabbed a black blanket with red X's on it laying it over Nicole.

"Um what kind of blanket is that? Those belong to a boy! Nicole is a girl not a the other way around!" Arthur shouted.

"Well Nicole also isn't a dress up doll she needs some tomboy in her!" Alfred shouted back at him.

"WAH!"

The pair looked over at the crying girl and they began to panic. They started blaming each other on whose fault it was. It was rather ridiculous. Alfred of course, made the first move yet again taking her and cradling her. Arthur then started singing a lullaby to her just like yesterday. Nicole's crying decreased and soon enough she was smiling and sleeping in Alfred's arms.

Both sighed in relief and placed her back in the basket, thankful that it didn't take a long period of time to calm the young girl.

"That was surprisingly easy…" Alfred said stunned, he didn't know making a child to stop crying was that easy.

"It's usually not that easy. Nicole is just a good young lady. We are just lucky to have someone like her" Arthur said smiling at the sleeping girl stroking her soft hair. "… My god how long has it been since I made cupcakes?"

"… I don't even know… How long has it been since I murdered people with my bat?" Alfred said the realization hitting him as well.

"… Oh butterscotch"

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE! So yeah tell me what you thought of this chapter, I really hope you liked it. So anyone I'm gonna be going soon so, LOVE A DUCK, BE CAUTIOS OF BUNNIES AND LOVE YAOI, PEACE!**


	3. A Big Problem

**THIRD CHAPTER! I looove drawing Nicole. Although sadly I have no idea how to post pictures online so yeah. But anyway I hope you enjoy this fanfiction. Please keep on reviewing oh and yes this is a 2p! Fanfic not a regular Hetalia fanfic. WELL THEN ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

A few days had passed and no process was being made. They couldn't find Nicole's real parents and for some reason everyone was busy so they couldn't help them with their dilemma. It was like the whole fucking world was busy or something just so they won't help them out.

Alfred and Arthur were getting stressed. Looks like Nicole wasn't such an easy baby after all, in fact they just jinxed it. She was going through her crying phase and Nicole has been crying a lot lately, it was constant. To make it worse it was usually in the night where she started sobbing loudly. They would have to stay up all night to make Nicole stop crying, it was really tiring. Taking care of her was harder then they thought. They also had to go through changing diapers and let me tell you, it was a mess. They had no idea what they were doing it was new to them. They thought that they could take care of themselves, boy were they wrong they needed lots of help.

And sex? Forget that. They hadn't made love in a whole week and it was driving them crazy. Arthur looked so adorable when acting lovingly and npt violent, Alfred would have fucked him right there but there was a child in the room. When Alfred was so caring and serious it made Arthur want to pounce him and ride him but they couldn't with a baby in the room. There was a lot of sexual tension between them, lusting for each other desperatly. Not to mention they haven't killed anyone in a week. Arthur couldn't make the cupcakes he loved and Alfred couldn't get the adrenalin he just loved. This was the longest they have gone without and Alfred hasn't lost his temper once.

They both haven't slept in days and they looked down right dreadful. Arthur's once really big grin was now small and strained and he had bags under his colorful eyes. He was usually so well groomed but now his whole frame looked so crooked. Alfred had a scowl on his face and also had many bags under his eyes. He looked even messier than he was before and that was saying something.

"That's it, Alfie. Call you brother and don't stop calling until he actually picks up" Arthur said holding a crying Nicole in his arms while Alfred warmed the bottle of milk.

"You know he's busy and-" Arthur cut him of putting Nicole down for a second and grabbing his collar pulling him so that they were only inches apart.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF HE'S GOD DAMN FUCKING BUSY, TELL HIM TO GET OFF HIS LAZY FUCKING ASS AND MAKE HIM COME HERE. YOU BETTER FUCKING CALL HIM AND IF HE SAYS NO WE ARE GOING OVER THERE TO KICK HIS FATASS OVER HERE AND MAKE HIM BABYSIT NICOLE. IF YOU REFUSE TO DO THIS I'LL BLOODY FUCKING RIP YOUR ORGANS OUT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Arthur screamed at him his eyes fuming with anger and stress.

All Alfred could do is stare in fear. He wasn't typically afraid of Arthur but when he was like this cursing like no other it was really scary. Arthur never curses, he only curses when something really **REALLY** ticks him off.

"NOW CALL YOU FATASS OF A BROTHER!" Arthur said his mouth foaming and his left eye twitching.

"Okay, okay geez calm the fuck down!" He said pushing him slightly and grabbed his phone to call his brother Matthew. He looked over at Arthur who was in a state of shock and horror. "Art-"

"SOOOOAP!" Arthur screeched out and ran to the kitchen to wash his mouth out powerfully. Arthur never, ever curses and when he does he freaks out and has a spasm. He would legit take a bar of soap and scrub his mouth out till he was in tears.

Alfred and Nicole both stared at the kitchen door and listened to the gurgiling noises coming from inside it.

"... Don't worry this is normal" Alfred said to Nicole. He kept trying to phone Matthew, over and over again. Then finally a pissed off Matthew finally got off his ass and answered the phone.

"You don't bother on giving up do you?" Matthew said bitterly.

"No now help us with our problem and I mean it you better god damn get over here and help us" Alfred said threatenly.

"And what if I don't" He spat

"Arthur cursed me out to tell you" Alfred said and Matthew hung up. He knew he was coming. When Arthur curses this is serious fucking shit we are dealing with and Matthew knows it. Alfred waited while Arthur continued scrubbing out his mouth with soap, meanwhile Nicole just listened to the gurgiling sounds from his father. Moments later the doorbell went off.

"I'll get it!" Arthur said finally done while washing off his potty mouth. He ran to the door despite his exhaustion and ripped it open with force. Matthew was standing there slight scowl plastered on his face. "Finally now what's the big emergancy you wanted me to help you out with?" He said. The strawberry blonde dragged him to the living room where Alfred sitting on the couch. It was a normal sight but now little baby Nicole was in his arms cradling her. Alfred lazing on the couch- normal. Alfred holding a baby- Not so normal.

"... What. Did. YOU. DO?" Matthew screamed.

_One explination Later_

"... So you found an abandoned baby in an alley way, decided to take care of it temporaily, try to find it's real owners that abandoned her and your lives would go back to normal like nothing ever happened?" Matthew said in disbelief.

"Yeah that's sort of the plan we had in mind" Alfred said lazily.

"... You do realize that is one of the stupidest things I have ever heard. First, you should have taken it-"

"Her" Both Alfred and Arthur said"

"... Her to a hospital or went to a police or somebody! Second, they abandoned her! What part did you think that finding her real parents was a good idea when they left her to be alone and rott by herself? Honestly common sense guys! And finally, by the looks of it can you actually think that your lives would go back to normal when clearly it seems like all of you like each others' company, seriously you guys look like a family together! It won't be easy for when you have to give her away, y'know" Matthew said. They had to admit, the plan did sound rather complicated but that doesn't matter.

"Look we didn't really ask for your opinion on this. Yes, this might not be the smartest thing to do but we don't care we want to be responsible for Nicole no matter what anyone has to say." Arthur said sincerly which shocked Matthew slightly.

"Also we didn't call you here so you can bitch about our personal stuff. We called you out here because we are exhausted, tired, horny and we haven't killed anyone in a while so guess what? Congrats dude cause you're Nicole's babysitter for this weekend. No buts, no ifs, no nothing because you owe me for that one time" Alfred said and saw the shocked and angry face of his little brother.

Oh how he wanted to protest but... He did owe him so he had no choice but to go along with this plan. "... Fine"

"Yay! Thank you, Matie! Now, don't you dare hurt her, warm her milk, don't feed her any solid food, becareful to hold her in a correct and gentle manner, watch her at all times, if you are going to go for a walk in the park use the stroller and buckle her up so that she's safe, don't you dare brin anyone else in your house and Matthew. If something were to happen to Nicole, I won't hesitate to jam a knife in your throat!" Arthur said grinning widly as he held Nicole protectivly in his arms.

"Okay, okay I got it" Matthew said.

"Good, and if you do hurt her a knife in the throat isn't only what you will be getting" Alfred said growling slightly in defense of the baby. Matthew took Nicole in his arms and earning a few protective glares.

"Geez guys don't worry. I'll make sure nothing goes wrong!"

Nicole looked up at the two still confused. She had no idea what was going on. She feared that they were giving her away, her eyes welled up with tears at the thought. Arthur saw this stroked her face lovingly.

"Don't worry poppet we'll see you in three days. I hope you understand that we just need a break and rest up a bit" Arthur said smiling and looking her in the eyes so that she would know that he wasn't lying or anything that would cause her to feel abandonment.

"Yeah, don't worry kid. We won't leave you like those others. Now then don't cause Mattie any trouble and if he makes you cry let us know" Alfred said in a joking yet serious tone. Nicole nodded, she got the message and knew it was alright. She felt relief that they weren't trying to get rid of her. She already went through this once she doesn't want to ever go through it again.

"Now remember hurt her we kill you" Arthur said one last time to Matthew. He rolled his eyes but at the same tie he also felt slightly happy. Out of everyone else they knew they had chose him it was actually a great honor. Soon Matthew put Nicole in the stroller and started walking back to his house.

Both waved at the two walking away. When they finally couldn't see them anymore they walked tiredly to their room and instantly plopped down on their bed. They got inside the sheets and fell into a deep slumber. They finally got their peace and quiet, now they can finally get some rest... Hopefully Matthew won't suffer as much... Oh well.

* * *

**WELL THAT WAS CHAPTER THREE I HOPED YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE REVIEW. WELL THAT'S ALL SO PEACE, LOVE A DUCK, BE CAUTIOS OF BUNNIES AND LOVE YAOI. WELL I'M OUT SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	4. Babysitting

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER I'VE JUST BEEN QUITE TIRED THESE FEW DAYS. I DECIDED TO DO THIS CHAPTER AND DON'T WORRY I WILL GET TO THE NEXT ONE AS SOON AS POSSIBLY. JUST A REMINDER IF YOU HAVEN'T BEEN PAYING ATTENTION THIS IS A 2P!HETALIA FANFIC SO IT'S NOT NORMAL HETALIA. CAUTION THIS CONTAINS SOME MINOR YAOI. WELL THEN ENOUGH CHIT CHAT LET'S GET ON TO THE STORY.**

* * *

**Friday**

Alfred and Arthur pretty much slept all day.

Nicole really had worn the two adults out. The minute Matthew left on Thursday they fell into a deep sleep and didn't wake up. Now it was Friday and the deadly couple was still asleep.

At first they were slightly cautious and weary about Nicole being under Matthew's care seeing as he wrestled moose for a living and had a hockey stick as a weapon. Although they couldn't exactly judge because that would make them hypocrites that since Arthur was an insane cannibal and Alfred was a deranged killer. Still they worried about the young girl but they had to rely on Matthew and if anything were to go wrong the two would not hesitate to kill the blonde boy. Nicole was special, her parents abandoned her out in the cold but she survived thanks to them, she was a tough fighter. They were getting pretty attached to her but they knew in the end she would have to be with someone else, them taking care of her was just temporarily.

Alfred and Arthur were guilty when they had left Nicole even though it would be only for a little while.

This was good for them though. They hadn't slept in a week and they were growing extremely hormonal and stressed. They also had a strong desire to kill and there was lots of sexual tension going around. Seriously Nicole was way too young to witness to guys fucking each other.

"Nggh, Oh Alfred~" Arthur said moaning slightly in his sleep. Alfred wasn't a very heavy sleeper so when he heard this his eyes were instantly opened.

He looked over to see the strawberry blonde still asleep. "Arthur?" He said tiredly rubbing his eye.

A giggle passed his ghosty lips as he turned a bit in his sleep. It almost looked like he was arching his back like a cat and he was also bucking his hips a bit. "A-Alfreeed~" He said once again. Arthur's face was a slightly flushed as he moaned out his name again, much louder this time.

"Jesus what are you dreaming you pervert" Alfred hissed and flicked his boyfriends forehead but at the same time he was becoming turned on from his British lovers sweet moans. 'How long has it been again?' Alfred thought as his pants felt tighter by the second.

"A-ah, oh harder Alfred!" He moaned out.

That was it. The sexual tension, the desire and lust that was kept in for way too long was finally going to be let out. The brunette pounced on the blonde, said blonde who finally woke up and was now face to face with his horny boyfriend.

"It's your entire fault for making me like this" He growled. Arthur blinked and finally realized what was happening. His eyes clouded with lust and so being the tease he is he grinded his hips against his partners making them both gasp out in pleasure.

"Go on then, punish me Alfie for making you all hot and bothered" Arthur said lustfully making his British accent sound much more sexy then it already was.

Alfred crashed his lips onto the shorted boy and soon enough both of their tongues were in a battle for dominance that Alfred being Alfred always won against Arthur yet again. Though he wasn't complaining when his seme explored the inside of his mouth.

"H-how long has it been, Alfie?" Arthur said breaking the deep kiss to catch his breath.

"Far too fucking long, but I'm going to make waiting worth it" The larger man whispered in his ear causing the other to sent shivers up for it.

It was time to release all this desire.

_**MEANWHILE WITH MATTHEW AND NICOLE**_

Matthew felt like snapping. It was his first day babysitting his brother and his brothers' boyfriend "child" and so far it was not going well.

The moment he brought her in his home she had started crying really loudly. He couldn't believe how something so young can cry so powerfully. It was like her wails bounced of his wall or something. Meanwhile he had no idea what made her so upset!

Yeah his place isn't exactly the nicest house in the world but making the baby cry this much, it just couldn't be the case. He tried to feed her but she just grabbed the bowl of food at him making his cloths dirty. Whenever he tried to make her go to sleep it seems like her cries got even louder. He tried to bathe her, play with her, get her to calm down in anyway but she would always throw stuff at him.

Right now Matthew was sitting in a corner rocking back and forth, he would be entering insanity any moment now. While Nicole just sobbed at the couch. 'No wonder Alfred and Arthur needed a break' He thought bitterly.

"Won't. You. Just. SHUT. UP!" Matthew screamed as he got up and went toward to her. "PLEASE, FOR ONE GOD DAMN SECOND, SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL YOU DO IS GOD DAMN CRY THAT'S ALL YOUR EVER FUCKING DO!"

Then it was just utter silence. Nicole stopped crying for a minute. Matthew thought this was a good sign at first but then the silence got slightly dense and sorrowful.

Nicole red eyes with a blue swirl welled up with glimmering tears. Once again the baby started crying but it wasn't obnoxious loud crying. No it was much worse, the tears slid down her face and she was trying not to make any noise but there was a few quivering choked sobs that were let out. She was so scared, she wanted Alfred and Arthur. She didn't really know what the older man had said to her but he looked so angry at her she knew what he was saying was bad.

Matthew's heart broke at the sight of the crying girl. He didn't mean to scare the poor girl he just wanted a few moments of silence is all. Instead he just made a baby girl cry her heart out not loudly but quietly although that just made him feel worse.

Guilt isn't an emotion that Matthew usually feels. Although, this girl just made him feel like one of the biggest assholes on the planet. He hesitantly picked her up and supported her head so he can cradle her gently.

"Shh, calm down girl. I'm sorry for screaming like that" Matthew said. Nicole's cries died down slightly as she started to feel comfort. Matthew smiled down on her though it was a bit strained and crooked, Nicole giggled at this like she was saying his face looked funny that way.

Matthew sighed in relief as she calmed down. "Now will you tell me what's got you crying so loudly?" He said though he wasn't expecting any response, so he was surprised when the girl slightly pointed at the kitchen as well flinching. He walked over to the kitchen.

He didn't see anything wrong with it, although there was some meat hanging on the wall like some meat shop or something like that. Some were from the moose he had killed. It was one of his strange hobbies to put meat planted on the walls. Over the years he had gotten used to the smell of rotting meat but as he looked down at the baby her face was scrunched up in disgust.

"Oh sorry do you not like the smell?"

Nicole slightly nodded but she also looked as if she was disgusted on how it looked. She also pointed to some of the baby food that was on the counter. Matthew was confused but he picked it up and read the label.

"Mashed peas and chunks of meat" he said out loud.

When Nicole heard the word meat she admittedly had a wave of nausea come over her.

"Oh… Oh! Do you not like meat?" Matthew said, he was amazed that this girl could actually understand him, Nicole was very wise for age. Nicole felt like throwing up as he said the word meat once again.

He opened the jar and for the first time he really looked at the baby food. "Oh wow I was trying to feed you this crap? It looks like barf or some shit! The meat chunks look blech!" He said. Once again he said the word meat and this time Nicole really did throw up.

Matthew flinched as the disgusting vomit dirtied his cloths. Well at least it all made sense now, she disliked meat. Oh yes Nicole did. She thought the smell was retched, the meat itself looked disgusting and when she first tried it, it was like she was eating chunky vomit.

Matthew took a note in his head. "Close the kitchen door and spray air freshener, only feed her fruits and vegetables and out of any circumstances don't feed her meat or even talk about it"

The rest of the day went actually smoothly. Matthew took a liking to Nicole. After that was cleared up Nicole felt comfortable again like she was with Alfred and Arthur. She missed them terribly but this was fun as well to be with Alfred's brother. It was fun getting to meet new people, there was people she could trust and couldn't trust and Matthew was someone she would learn to trust dearly.

_**MEANWHILE WITH ALFRED AND ARTHUR**_

Both were laying besides each other on their bed panting heavily. The room had a heavy scent of sex and the wall had deep marks on them from the bed slamming into it dozens and dozens of times.

They had just witnessed seven rounds of hot passionate sex and it was their best yet. They had done so many different positions and each was so mesmerizing. Seven rounds and each one of them Arthur was bottom. Arthur didn't care at the moment he loved the way his American felt inside him, he would pay the price in the morning. It wasn't his fault that Alfred was so god damn good at fucking him.

Alfred was still dazed staring up the ceiling. He couldn't believe they had freaking seven rounds. It was a new record for him, it really was worth waiting for so long.

"That… Was awesome" Alfred finally panted out.

Arthur nodded agreeing with him. He snuggled against his boyfriend's chest and closed his eyes, tired. Alfred warmly smiled down at him and petted his hair growing tired as well.

Both eventually fell asleep together in each others arms. They really needed a break and this was exactly what they needed. It was indeed the best relaxation day.

_**MEANWHILE ONCE AGAIN WITH MATTHEW AND NICOLE**_

Matthew learned some new things about Nicole. Like how she hated meat in every way, she was incredibly smart and wise and she also was very fond of lollipops. The second she layed eyes on the cherry lollipop her eyes lit up and she desperately wanted to see the candy.

He gladly gave it to her after she gave him the puppy dog eyes. She gradually sucked on the cherry flavored candy and loved it instantly. Matthew chuckled as he put Nicole in her small bed right next to his he lied down at his and watched as the baby fell asleep.

Matthew smiled crookedly at her, she was really warming up to him. Today turned out to be not so bad after all.

* * *

**AND I FINISHED! NO I DO NOT PLAN ON GIVING UP ON THIS. I REALLY LIKE DOING THIS FANFIC. PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE THEY ARE LOVE. WELL I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY SO LOVE A DUCK, BE CAUTIOUS OF BUNNIES AND LOVE YAOI, IM OUT, PEACE!**


	5. New Issues

**HELLO MAAH FANS OR PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY LIKE THIS STORY I AM HERE ONCE AGAIN WITH CHAPTER 5. BEFORE WE START I WANT TO THANK SOME PEOPLE FIRST.**

**Well first I want to thank all of you for all your reviews and people who favorite this. I also want to thank everyone who likes this story it really means a lot to me that you actually like my stuff. Also this is for Chachi-chama, the picture for my avatar was made by that awesome person, and the picture is really epic so thank you Chachi-chama! SO YEAH THAT IS ALL I WANTED TO CLEAR UP, ANYWAY ENOUGH OF TALKING AND STUFF ONTO THE STORY**

* * *

**Saturday**

Arthur was the first one to wake up and was already in the living room waiting for his boyfriend to wake up and come down. Although Arthur had a very sore ass from yesterdays activities he was still bright and cheery as ever. Alfred however wasn't all peachy keen. He had to force himself out of bed to go to the living room. Alfred was setting off gloominess while Arthur was pretty much radiating happiness. Two complete opposites but that didn't keep them from loving each other.

"So what are we going to do today?" Alfred asked lazily.

"Well I haven't made any cupcakes in a while and I know how much you love getting your usual adrenalin so I thought we could kill together!" Arthur said with his normally big smile on his face.

When he said this Alfred almost gave him a hug. But he would never do that, he wasn't like his obnoxiously loud counterpart.

"Fuck yeah! Thanks dude, finally! It's been so long, I can't wait to crush there puny skulls" The brunette said. "I'll go change!" he ran upstairs followed by a giggling Arthur who also had to change.

As usual Alfred dressed up in baggy jeans, a dirtied white shirt and his usual bomber jacket. Arthur was more… Colorful. He always wore a light pink shirt and over it was a pink vest as well a light blue bowtie and light purple pants. It's a mystery how both of them even got together.

"Get your weapon Alfie!" the blonde called out to him as he looked for his own weapon.

"Whatever I'll get my bat!" He said with a cocky smirk. He came back with a large bat in his hands with nails sticking out of it and some blood marks were on it. His dark red eyes danced with excitement as stared proudly at the bat.

Arthur rolled his eyes slightly, but he as well was murderously excited as well. He couldn't wait to taste the blood and flesh cupcakes. A wild smile came upon his face as he grabbed his best butcher knife. His bright blue eyes with a pink swirl lit up like a madman. "Ah how much fun we'll have~" he said with a cheery voice and a giggle passed his lips. He represented a small childish kid, he actually looked innocent, how wrong those people were who did think that.

"You're always choosing that lame ass knife, how unoriginal" Alfred said. After he had said that there was a moment of silence. Then, Alfred chose to run around the house while the other chased after him.

"FUCK, SHIT, FUCK, SHIT, FUCK, SHIT, FUCK, SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Alfred screamed as his insane boyfriend came after him. He tried swinging the bat at him but he couldn't get a clear shot of him.

A pale hand grabbed his shoulder pulling him back. Another pale had help his face and the blonde put the sharp knife dangerously close to his neck, threatening to pierce in at any moment.

"Caught you, Alfie~" Arthur said his wild smile still on his face but his eyes were fuming with anger.

"OKAY, OKAY SHIT!" Alfred screeched in alarm. Arthur pulled the knife away and giggled in response. "Let's go now! We have a lot of fun that awaits us!" he said grabbing the larger mans hand and dragged him out while he simply skipped. Many people were about to meet there gorey demise. (FUCKING LOVE THAT SONG)

**MEANWHILE WITH MATTHEW AND NICOLE**

A once quiet and gloomy house of Matthew Williams was now filled with a cheery Japanese song called PONPONPON. When people passed by that house they couldn't believe what they were hearing. Matthew was always a person who keeps his house quiet from any obnoxious noise but now it was filled with peppy music.

Actually, Matthew never intended for this to happen. He had been scrolling through the internet when he found this strange song, he played it and he admittedly thought it was the most girly thing he had ever heard. But it seems that someone really enjoyed it.

Once the incredibly girly song had ended Nicole had started crying loudly. Fearing that things will turn out like yesterdays event he replayed it. Each and every time the song ended he would have to replay it or else the baby would cry.

So now Matthew was mashing up Nicole's food while the song played. He felt his head was about to explode but no way in hell was he going to make her upset. Alfred and Arthur will find out something was wrong and then they will kill him in his sleep. "Nicole I got your food" Matthew said as he put her mashed food in front of her. He made sure to only use vegetables and fruit.

He was going to feed her but she took the food in her hands and gobbled it up.

"… You have the appetite of my stupid brother" He said sitting down. The song kept playing around the house but Matthew just groaned and lied back. A wave of exhaustion came to him.

"God, I'm growing soft aren't I?" He said while covering his face with his hands. To put it simply he was bored, he couldn't exactly do anything violent while babysitting Nicole. She was an actual living thing that he actually kind of liked.

Meanwhile Nicole didn't really understand what anything was going on. She was more captivated in the music and having fun but at the same time she was growing quite bored as well.

Few minutes past by and it was official, boredom washed over them. Matthew got up and paused the song. There was defiantly nothing to do.

"So what do you want to do now?" Matthew asked. Yep he was going insane more than he was now. He was talking to a baby for god sake. "Ugh what am I doing with my life?" Matthew groaned while Nicole just stared at him.

Nicole wanted Alfred and Arthur they were much more entertaining. She started to feel a bit uncomfortable. She looked outside the open window and saw that it was a beautiful day out. Nicole made an excited noise and pointed out of the window, this time it was Matthew's time to stare. He understood what she wanted but he admittedly shook his head quickly.

"U-um no, I don't think w-we should go out…" Matthew said stuttering slightly while he scratched the back of his neck. Matthew particularly liked Nicole but he also had a reputation of being a badass outcast and a cold hearted person who didn't give a shit about anyone. He would be embarrassed if anyone were to see him with the baby girl.

Nicole stared at him with her big pleading eyes, oh how Matthew tried to resist he really did. But it was like Alfred trained her to be persistent.

She wouldn't stop giving him the puppy dog eyes, sometimes when she got impatient she threw her bottle at him and then if that didn't work she would start crying loudly. The battle had ended and the victory went to the young girl who didn't even know how to speak yet.

**Nicole: 1**

**Matthew: 0**

He put her on her stroller, still not believing that he was the one to wave the white flag in defeat.

Believe it or not there was a safe side of the town where they lived. It was surprising since almost everyone was crazy maniacs but there is a part for stable people to go. It was safe, there was no bloodshed or some crazy massacre happening, it was almost like that place was guarded by saints of some sort. Matthew chose to go there for three different reasons.

First reason was that since most of the people he knew and his "friends" were never there since they thought it was much too holy. So his reputation would be saved.

Second reason is that if he were to take Nicole anywhere else she would most likely end up severely hurt. The crazy people around would try to get their hands on her.

And for the last reason… Alfred and Arthur. If you didn't know both of them are one of the most dangerous murderers of all time. So if Matthew were to hurt Nicole in any way his life will literally be cut to small pieces.

He ran to safe part of town praying to god that no one sees him with her. As soon as Nicole got to the safe park she was ecstatic. She had a huge slightly lopsided grin on her face which reminded Matthew of Arthur. It's almost scary of how Nicole represents Alfred and Arthur so much, maybe it was just some sort of fate.

Matthew shook his head from these thoughts. "So are you enjoying the park, Nicole?" He asked as he looked down at the girl giggling on his lap and looking up at the sky. The sky was a bit cloudy as usual but the sun was still there just lest vibrant. He sighed to himself as he kept looking at Nicole. She deserved fun loving parents but around here that was almost impossible to grant. This world is just filled with insanity, he wondered how such an innocent being such as Nicole would end up in this decaying psychotic world.

Sometimes he would envy his counterpart's world. It was much different than all this. While this world was full of crazies and killing was for fun over there it was much saner, it was all sweet and good. He knew they sometimes had it hard but just take a peak into this world. It was like this world ran on blood and hurting people. It was actually quite lonely around here but Matthew would never admit that out loud, it was something he kept inside of him.

Ending up in such a world almost made Matthew upset. All of a sudden he felt a warm sensation on his hand. He quickly whipped his head to see what was on his hand.

He was Nicole's small hand planted against his. She had a sad expression, it was a fragile expression and almost lonely. It was almost like she heard everything Matthew had thought just now.

She then gave him one of her lopsided smiles. Even though she couldn't talk it was like she was saying "I'm there for you for I too am feeling hurt"

He as well smiled down at her. "You're a good kid" He muttered while ruffling her short hair, she giggled in response.

Matthew has never smiled as much as he did today.

**MEANWHILE WITH ALFRED AND ARTHUR**

Alfred and Arthur ran home laughing.

The brunettes bat was now covered in more blood than ever before (He really needed to clean that). Arthur had patches of crimson blood on his clothes from multiple people he had massacred.

Both of them haven't felt this good in a while. Something about gore, dead corpses and getting away with it was just so much fun and made the stress go away. They changed out of their blood stained clothes for others and layed in comfortable silence with each other on the couch.

"This had been the best killing spree ever, Alfie!~" Arthur said in his cheery voice. "I got a lot of my ingredients to make many cupcakes!" his crazy laughter rang out.

At the word cupcakes Alfred would most likely gag and make a rude comment to the blonde but he was just too much in a good mood to really care. "You got that right, dude. There was blood everywhere, it was awesome and of course we always end up getting away with it. Thank god for the lazy dumbass police" Alfred said chuckling with his regular smirk upon his face.

Both stared up at the ceiling laughing and joking as they lied sprawled on the small couch. It was like when they first started dating, everything was so fun and it felt like they had the world at their palms.

Although as time start to fly by it was like they started growing apart from one another. They had even broke up once but they got back together since they missed each other more expecting. It's been a few months since that break up and they have been fighting a lot more. But when Nicole came into their lives it almost felt like they were making an even stronger bond than before.

This made Alfred smile ever so slightly as he laced his fingers with his partner making the blonde sort of surprised of his actions. He never really was into the romantic and sappy stuff but whenever he was with Arthur it felt needed in some situations. Arthur smiled gently and held his hand in his.

Both stayed like that hands clutching on each other and eventually they went to sleep as sleepiness took over them. Overnight they found themselves in each others arms holding each other tightly.

They were a couple that feared nothing but they are human and they do fear some things. For example, they were afraid of losing one each other.

**AND WE'RE BACK WITH NICOLE AND MATTHEW**

Both actually had a good time at the park but had to go back to Matthew's house when the sun starting going down.

Matthew was really enjoying Nicole's company. It would be so lonely and quiet without her, it was like she had brought the house alive with positivity. Seriously, how had Nicole been sent to this world? She may look different from a lot of people but like anyone could judge, most of the people were insane in the brain.

Nicole yawned and lazily rubbed her eye. Matthew found another smile creeping onto his face as he gently layed the baby girl down in her bed. As she touched the bed she fell asleep instantly. The older one chuckled at her and lied down on his own bed. He couldn't exactly fall asleep quickly because it felt like something was keeping him up. He didn't know what it was but it felt important, he stayed up thinking just staring at the wall above him.

He kept thinking and thinking, then finally… It hit him.

Everyone in this crazy world had their counterpart in the more sane world. Nicole was someone in this world… Which meant she had her very own counterpart in the other world.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED AND SHIT. SO YEAH HOPED YOU LIKED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE REVIEWS ARE LOVE. ANYWAY THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY SO LOVE A DUCK, BE CAUTIOUS OF BUNNIES AND LOVE YAOI, PEACE AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME.**


	6. Someone from the Past

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been very busy since but hey… I AM OUT OF SCHOOL FUCK YEAH! NO MORE SCHOOL AND I CRIED THE LAST DAY BUT NOW I HAVE RECOVERED. NO MORE WAITING ANYMORE FOR THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT IS OUT. HOPE YOU ENJOY, SO ENOUGH CHIT CHAT LET'S GET TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Sunday**

It was a very boring day. To put it bluntly, Alfred and Arthur had nothing to do.

They had have seven rounds of sex on the first day and on the second day killed over twenty-seven people then made out in an alley way. Now it just seems like there really wasn't any other fun thing to do. They were lazing around in their house when they then realized that their house had many dangerous weaponry, and not to mention the basement had the smell of copper and corpses. They wanted to prevent any injury happening to the baby girl. They decided to take this time up to prepare their house into a safer environment for Nicole until they find a proper home for her that is.

Although the chances of her getting a better home was slim since the couple were growing more attached to baby and they were even thinking of ditching that idea and keeping her for themselves. But they couldn't do that either, they were vicious and ruthless maniac killers. Even so they needed to keep Nicole safe from any dangers. Kind of strange since she is currently living with two of the most dangerous murderers. Arthur was working on putting the knives dangling from the wall to a place where they couldn't harm Nicole. The thought of them falling on her was a terrible gorey though. While he was doing that Alfred was on the laptop looking up things they needed to know to prevent any dangers to Nicole.

"Dude we should put locks on the cabinets which have all your poisons and chemicals and shit like that" Alfred said with a blank expression but concerned of what he read about all the accidents involving babies. The hazards all scared him but being his stubborn self he would never admit that out loud.

"Ah you're right! Oh Alfie do you still have that phone thing that get's internet everywhere?" Arthur asked him.

"Yeah why?"

"Cause we are going to the mall! And you need that contraction of yours to tell us what we need for Nicole!" the blonde said with a huge grin on his face. "… We are going out in public… To the mall… To buy baby supplies?" The brunette said looking at Arthur like he was actually serious about this.

"Yes!"

"… If anyone I know is there… I'll fucking kill you" Alfred said disgustedly but only Arthur can see that he was embarrassed of being caught in such a state. Arthur crossed his arms and decided to do the thing that always make Alfred agree, guilt.

"Now Alfie we want the best for Nicole right?" Arthur stated bending towards him. Alfred nodded hesitantly. "Exactly and shouldn't we try to make her happy? She is only three months old and her parents did abandon her, we don't want her to feel uncomfortable, do we?"

Alfred shook is head.

"So let's go!" Arthur held his hand and ran out in excitement while Alfred mentally facepalmed.

MEANWHILE WITH NICOLE AND MATTHEW

Matthew spent the morning in his attic looking for one specific. After last night's realization that there may be a 1p self to her he just had to check it out. The curiosity was practically eating him. It was times like these where he was determined to find things out. Meanwhile Nicole was just licking away on her lollipop staring at her babysitter not knowing what he was doing. Whatever he was trying to do he looked pretty focused on doing so.

"Ah ha here it is!" He said. Behind all the cluttered mess he took out what seemed to be some ancient mirror. He placed it down carefully while the young baby looked it up and down not knowing what the strange mirror was and what it was use for. She also wondered why Matthew seemed so excited but at the same time concerned to find it.

"It's been a while since I've seen these goody two shoes" He looked back at Nicole. "This is a portal to another world there's only a few of these mirrors in this dimension. That idiot Arthur from the other world messed his magic up which created this." he said bluntly. Although Nicole was having trouble processing what he just said she just nodded. He then switched something in the mirror and suddenly the mirror turned into a green swirling color. Nicole looked at the strange mirror in awe and amazement while Matthew just smirked.

"Don't mention this to them but we're going on a little trip!" The blonde said putting his sunglasses on then carefully wrapped Nicole in a blanket to carry her. He then walked back slightly then rammed into the mirror sent them somewhere strange. To the baby girl everything was happening so quickly. All she saw was flashes of green and smoke then suddenly they were in a very dusty place. It had old furniture and it looked as if it hadn't been cleaned out in a while. Nicole was frantically looking around, she didn't know if she was confused, amazed or scared, maybe all three.

"Here we are" Matthew said smirking proudly. He opened the door and headed downstairs. To Nicole the home seemed familiar but just not quite.

"You bloody git! For the last time we are not god damn going to McDonalds to eat that heart attack in a bag which you call food!" A voice was heard in the living room which was followed by another.

"Geez don't be so up tight old man. McDonalds if freaking awesome! How can you not love it, dude?"

"Sup fucktards?" Matthew called out to them.

Both of them whirled around and faced them. Both were blonde, one had a lighter shade with green emerald eyes while the other had a darker shade with clear cerulean eyes. Both of their eyes widen as they saw them, well their stairs were more directed towards to Matthew. Nicole felt uncomfortable in his arms as they continued staring.

"W-what are you doing here?" The smaller man said angrily but with slight fear. Then his eyes traveled to the baby in his arms and once again his eyes had widened in surprise as well as shock. "What. Did. You. Do?"

_**One explanation later**_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, dude, are you trying to say that there is another version of our kid, Nathan?" the larger man said or so he proclaimed himself to be called America.

"Wait whose Nathan?" Matthew asked.

"Nathan is our son of three months. Matthew- Or should I say Canada is watching over him." The smaller man said or so he proclaimed himself to be called England.

"Ah so there is-… Wait he? That's impossible. All you dorks in this world all have a counterpart in the other world and all of us are the same gender. Why are Nathan and Nicole counterparts but the different gender?" Matthew asked but mostly to himself trying to process this information on his own. Nicole was still in his arms not knowing what the hell was going on. She stared at the two adults and was in awe at how they both looked a lot like her current guardians Alfred and Arthur.

All of the adults in the room were confused at the strange discovery. They know there is such thing as a Nyotalia world but Nicole was from the original crazed up world.

"… So is like Nathan an evil dumbfuck or…?"

"Dude! That's my son you are like talking about! He so happens to be very awesome and cool! Just yesterday he made my Artie or England trip over his toys! It was hilarious how he face planted on the floor! He is our little prankster" America said as he let out one of his oh so famous hero laugh while England twitched slightly at the memory and hit the sandy blonde man over the head.

Matthew stared at them as his brother's counterpart and his boyfriend's counterpart started another argument. But a small smile twitched at his lips. Although they come from very different worlds they do share some similarities, like how one was raised. In the original world Matthew's counterpart was raised by that pervert France and in their world he was also raised by the other venison of France. In this world America and England were taking care of Nicole's counterpart as parents that meant that the insane versions of them were going to be the parents of Nicole. He knew it.

He could see how the two would look at Nicole in care and love. She was a great girl that even Matthew enjoyed.

"Well that's the only information I really needed from you two losers so I'm out." Matthew stood up, Nicole still in his arms as he walked back up to the attic where the portal was. The arguing couple paid no attention to them since they were too caught up in their daily argument.

Soon both were back into their original world. Matthew couldn't stop the small smile from fading off his face. Alfred and Arthur were really lucky to have someone like Nicole. Really he was expected their idiot counterparts would have some evil baby.

Looks like that wasn't the case. It would be so badass if Nicole was some epic fighter killer though. He smirked at the thought, he would be a great uncle and will always teach her new defense moves so she can be the kid that no one will mess with. He could already see her all grown up using a chainsaw, no wait a gun! Matthew was really looking forward seeing Nicole grow up.

Nicole had given up on what was happening seeing as it was just way too hard to process when she was just a little baby. Matthew saw the look of confusion and stress on her face and chuckled. He knew everything would be so unexpected and weird for her but when you are living with people like them then you would have to get used to all the weird antics. "Say why don't we go out for a walk?" he asked her. Nicole nodded slightly, she only understood the word walk but she knew what he was saying, really that was the only normal thing she had heard all day.

The blonde man placed her securely in her stroller and went out to the sane park for a simple walk.

**Meanwhile with Alfred and Arthur**

Both of them were in the car, Alfred being the one driving slightly red in the face. Arthur was the one being strangely quiet with a mocking smile on his face. They had just come back from their trip from the mall and now heading home to get everything ready for a more secure welcoming for Nicole. In the back of the car was fucking Narnia. That was an exaggeration but that's what Alfred said when he put the many heavy ass bags in the back. None of them were saying anything which led to a strange silence. The silence wasn't uncomfortable but not comfortable either.

"… You do realize that that was the most fucking embarrassing experience I had ever been through, right?" Alfred said breaking the silence still red.

"Yes I do realize that Alfie. It was immensely funny when you were fighting with a little kid to get that Totoro plush" Arthur said smirking slightly. The brunette was the one who was embarrassed. The strawberry blonde was always the one being the one to be in the most embarrassing moments so he was very proud to see the roles had switched for once.

"Oh shut up. I saw it first so therefore it was fucking mine! And it's Totoro, it's fluffy and big and epic! Nicole is sure to love it." Alfred grumbled unamused and twitched slightly at the memory. Kids could be really vicious when it comes to toys. Arthur hadn't even tried to help him. He was just laughing hysterically in the background watching them fight for the toy. "You didn't even try to help me!"

"I'm sorry Alfie but… Really now it's just hilarious watching a much older man- a ruthless killer for cupcakes sake to be fighting with a smaller child at the age six for a plush toy." Arthur said giggling behind his hands.

"Hey that kid was freaky! At least in the end I had the last laugh and got the toy! That demon child even bit me for it!" The larger man exclaimed.

"That freaky demon child was a little girl, Alfie."

"… SO?"

Meanwhile back with Matthew and Nicole

The blonde had bought yet another lollipop for Nicole. The young baby really loved the candy. Both were just relaxing mining their own business. Matthew sat on the bench and just stared at the view while Nicole gleefully sucked on the cherry lollipop. They didn't even notice a couple enter the park with two beautiful children. The couple sat on a bench near where Matthew and Nicole were and watched as their two kids played on the swings.

The woman who had brown her that flowed down her back gracefully and had light inviting red eyes turned to see the other children and then she automatically froze as she came to look at Matthew with the young baby in the stroller.

"… Oh my god. I-Impossible!" The woman said and nudged her husband.

"What is it, honey?" He responded.

"L-look at that man and the _baby _in the stroller!" She said fearfully. The man took one look and had the wind knocked out of him.

"… No. It can't be! We got rid of her! She should have died!" The man said his voice cracking at some points.

Both took deep breaths and got up. They couldn't let this be. They memorized the baby instantly, who could miss her? They knew it had to be her, they knew no other baby with brown and blonde hair, red eyes with a blue swirl and sickly pale skin. No telling what could happen when that baby was still alive when they fully intended the cold winter to kill her or maybe something else. The deceiving parents causally sat on the bench were Matthew and their once retched child was. Matthew paid no attention to them, it was a park and he was to interested in the parks view

He saw as a kid fell and started crying obnoxiously loud. The parents decided it was the best time to actually talk to him. "Kid's huh?" The man said.

The Canadian faced him with a solemn expression and shrugged his shoulders not really interested in conversation. "Eh, I wouldn't exactly know." He simply said keeping his voice bored. The parents were a bit surprised but kept their act. "Oh well, isn't this _cute_ little baby, yours?" The woman said with a smile and hoped that he didn't hear the bitterness that dripped from her face when she said cute.

"Oh… No she isn't mine. I'm just babysitting her real guardians are taking a rest for a while or something." He said.

"… Oh and who is her real guardians then?"

Matthew smirked. "You know… Alfred and Arthur Kirkland Jones." The parent's eyes widen slightly. As you would already know Alfred and Arthur are well known around the town. Their reputation is simple, Alfred is a ruthless killer with the baseball bat and Arthur was the insane cannibal with a butcher knife in hand.

Both of them couldn't possibly do anything but... They could make a plan. The man was a cop and the woman is an investigator. The blonde man took out his gun. There was no more time to waste and he put the gun at Matthews head. The Canadian was surprised but remained calm. "… What the fuck!"

"Listen, we want the baby." The woman said and she grabbed Nicole. The baby's eyes shot open and then the memories flashed through her head. The hatred, the mean words, the abandonment, she remembered all the memories. She let out a strangled cry that would attract attention. The woman admittedly put her in Matthews arms and he caressed her.

"… We are the real parents of this retched child and we want her dead. She recognizes us and we can't have that. Look we will spare you your life if you won't say a word about this. Just be quiet, we will not do anything to the baby if you just stay quiet. If you say anything we kill you, those bastard gays and this pathetic excuse for a baby. You got that!" The man said sternly and pressed the gun harder against his head making Matthew sent shivers down his spine.

"Alright, alright! Jesus…" Matthew muttered. They both let him. "We will get what we desire" The woman said and they both walked off like nothing had happened. Matthew frantically looked around the half empty park.

No one had seen the scene which meant that he had no witnesses. He was on his own on this.

Nicole cried out of fear and Matthew did his best to comfort her. He wanted to run to his brother and tell him everything what had happen but he couldn't. Call him coward but he was afraid, afraid of the safety for himself, his brother and his boyfriend and mostly little baby Nicole. He cradled her, soothed her, and soon he managed to get her to calm down. He soon put her back in the stroller where he took her back to his house. So many events were happening that he just couldn't keep up with them.

That night he hardly had any rest or even close his eyes for one second. He was worried for Nicole's safety. He knew that those bastards would try to hurt her when they had an open chance. He felt like if he turned his back from her for even a minute that she would get hurt. As creepy as it sounds Matthew watched her sleep. He felt so upset.

No baby should ever go through anything like this. She was just a few months old too.

Matthew needed some plan but so far he had nothing. All he could do is just hope for the best.

* * *

**So yeah once again I am so sorry for not updating in a while! SO DID YOU LIKE, LOVE, DISLIKE, HATE? PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS BECAUSE THEY ARE LOOOVE! SO ANYWAY THAT'S ALL, LOVE A DUCK, BE CAUTIOS OF BUNNIES AND LOVE YAOI, THAT IS ALL PEACE AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	7. A Final Decision

**I HAVE ALREADY WRITTEN THE LAST CHAPTER! OH UM YEAH EVERYTHING WILL BE KEPT A SECRET UNTIL YOU READ IT YOURSELF. SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY, NO MORE CHIT CHAT LET'S GET TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Matthew knew that he should have gone to Alfred and Arthur to tell them what Nicole's parents had said and plan to do with her but he had this very uncomfortable feeling within him. It felt like someone was watching his every move. Matthew was a very paranoid person so he refused to leave from Nicole's side. Every second he moved it felt like the uncomfortable feeling of someone staring at him got intense. Nicole hasn't been her same cheery self after seeing the people who abandoned her to die. She felt scared and all she wanted was to be in the arms of Alfred and Arthur.

The young girl couldn't even eat because she to felt the same feeling of someone watching them. The memories of being so mistreated like some broken toy rushed back so quickly. She felt so helpless. Matthew could have easily token care of them with his lucky hockey stick but one of them had a gun… He didn't really like advanced weapons and had no clue on how to use them. He had no idea what he was going up against. Matthew just couldn't think straight.

Today was the last day of babysitting so Matthew carefully placed her in the stroller and went down to the park. He sat on the bench and looked around to see any signs of Nicole's bastard parents. He was waiting for his brother and his boyfriend but really he was more concerned of the others. There weren't much people around making him feel like they might lash out when he wasn't securely holding onto Nicole.

Alfred and Arthur entered the sane park, many passerbies were shocked to see them there and some even panicked and screamed their heads off. Both rolled their eyes and ignored everyone's stares. They soon saw Matthew sitting on the park bench with a stroller and holding Nicole in his arms.

Alfred contained his excitement of seeing the little baby but Arthur was different. He ran to them and admittedly held Nicole in his arms twirling around smiling ever so brightly. Nicole gurgled and laughed in glee as she was spun around by Arthur. She had missed them dearly and was so happy to see them. Alfred was the next one to hold Nicole in his arms. He simply smiled and petted the young girl. Matthew smiled at them but then remembered yesterday's events.

He had a stern facial expression and opened his mouth to spill everything. He soon froze when he saw behind the reuniting three in the bushes was Nicole's father holding a gun and it was pointed at them. Matthew closed his mouth seeing as he had no weapons to defend himself or any of them. He was in a powerless state and so he wouldn't say anything for now.

"How was Mattie taking care of you? He wasn't being a meanie to you was he?" Arthur said as he cupped the young girl's face. Nicole shook her head at the second question he asked with a smile on her features.

"So anything you learned about her over the weekend?" Alfred asked him.

"I did. She's a vegetarian, loves lollipops and likes Japanese music. Nicole had really grown on me, she's a nice girl. For once brother you are doing a good thing... Let's see how long that takes." Matthew said keeping a small fake smile to seem convincing.

"Oh a vegetarian you say?" Alfred said proudly and smirking at Arthur who sweat dropped since he was a cannibal. Looks like Nicole may not follow in the footsteps of Arthur.

All of them just sat down on the park bench and talked for a while like what had happened since they were gone. Only if they knew what Matthew knew. He kept glancing at the bush where he could easily spot the gun. He gulped and wanted to take matters in his own hands but what if he shoots one of them… What if he got the chance to Nicole? Matthew tried to get any chance to tell him but whenever he did get the chance it felt like he could hear the clicking of a gun. Soon it was time for the three to go.

Matthew bid a goodbye to Nicole and he said that he would be glad to babysit the young baby another time. He walked home the guilt consuming him, he knew he should have told him but the fear didn't go. Never has he felt so weak before. Oh how he wanted to get revenge but for now he hoped for the best.

Alfred and Arthur were both oblivious of the fact that they were being watched as they went home. Although there was this nagging tension that made them feel like they were getting watched. But they didn't think much of it, they were dangerous people and were bound to get stares from time to time. Nicole wasn't exactly sure what was going on but she did have a theory. She didn't want it to drain her from her joy of seeing her guardians. She stayed her own happy self, thankful that they did come back for her.

They soon entered their safer house and Arthur admittedly held the young baby in her arms. He sat down on the couch just cradling her and looking down on her with loving eyes. The home had a safe environment type of feeling ever since the couple had baby proofed their home. Every hazard and danger was carefully stored away so that Nicole would be prevented from any injury.

"We really missed you, kid" Alfred said petting her head. Nicole giggled and leaned into his touch enjoying the kind warmth emitting from him.

"Your little brother actually came through for once, Alfie! I think Nicole broke his shell and made him stop being so grumpy all the time." Arthur said smiling really big that some will be worried that he may have a face cramp from smiling way too much. Nicole looked up at him and tried too mimic his smile.

Arthur cooed at the young girl's cuteness while Alfred's heart exploded from her but he kept the emotions hidden since he was just being his usual stubborn self.

Their day carried on with no problem. It was just the three of them spending time together at the house. They had no where to go and they just wanted to take it easy for once so they didn't bother trying to make any plans.

Nicole was absolutley extatic when she had new toys. Her favorite though had to be the Totoro plush which made Alfred feel ten times more good about himself. They then fed her, cleaned her and changed her. Soon enough the day ended and they gently put Nicole in her crib. Arthur sat down holding her hand in a caring matter as he sang a lullaby to her. The lullaby soon put her into a deep sleep. The atmosphere then turned a bit more different, it sure wasn't any happy tension either.

"… Alfred… We need to talk about our issue" Arthur said when he was certain that Nicole was in a full sleep. Alfred new how to read the atmosphere unlike his dimwit counterpart, he knew this conversation was eventually going to be brought up.

"I know dude… This is a really serious thing but I don't know… I don't think I want to y'know… Let her go so soon." Alfred responded to him. There plan was just to take care of Nicole until they found her a more proper household for her but now it seems like they were going to ditch that plan into something new.

"Me too. I mean just look at her Alfie. If it wasn't for us she could have been dead because of her cruel abandoning parents. We took her in… And we took care of her all this time. We gave her everything that her real parents never gave her. We named her, fed her, clothed her, cleaned her and Alfie we loved her. I can't let go now." The Britain said sincerely.

"I know Arthur. I grew so much attached to her. I actually come to love this baby we found in a cold alleyway all alone… Arthur we should just give up on trying to find a home for her. I can't bear to leave her when we have come this far together… Nicole made us grow a greater bond together and I don't want us to be like we used to be a few months ago." The brunette said looking into the smaller mans eyes.

Tears brimmed at the blue and pink eyes of the strawberry blonde and he hugged his partner. He knew what he meant from a few months ago. At that time they had broken up and gotten back together. Their bond was strong for a while but they started fighting again but then Nicole came into their lives. "Oh Alfie… I want us to be with Nicole for as long as possible. I want to raise her and I want to watch her grow up with you. I don't want to miss any important moments of her life without you."

Alfred hugged him back his arms wrapping around the other mans waist to bring him closer. "I want to do the same with you, Arthur"

He took Arthur's hands in his and pressed their foreheads together. "You are the only one I would actually show my feelings to and I don't want to lose you ever again like that time. Do you want us to have a family together with just you, me and Nicole?" He asked.

A great smile came upon Arthur's face and he hugged him tightly. "Yes, Alfie! We will both be the new parents of Nicole!"

"Whatever you want, love. I'm so glad we saved her."

Both then lied down on their bed holding one another in each other's arms. They finally came to an agreement of being Nicole's parents and they couldn't be happier.

"I love you…" Alfred said silently and almost embarrassingly. Arthur giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, Alfie."

Both fell asleep in their comfortable silence. But in a distant the real parents of Nicole watched them.

"Of course our freak pathetic daughter will be in the hands of freak shit faced killers." The woman rolled her eyes. "Do we make our move now? I don't want to waste any more time on her."

"Not yet, be patient. Its night so there is no doubt about it that they might wake up. We strike when it is most unexpected…" The man said to his wife.

Both then came up with their so called genius plan. Poor Nicole had no idea what will happen to her.

* * *

**OH MAI GAWD. THIS STORY IS ALMOST COMING TO AN END!**

**I MIGHT DO LIKE SOMETHING ELSE LIKE THE AFTER YEARS OR SOMETHING. I WILL BE PLANNING TO DO AN ASK NICOLE AND 2P!HETALIA THING. IT SOUNDS CONFUSING BUT IF I DO GET TO DO THIS I WILL MAKE IT CLEAR. ANYWAY I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS!**

**NOW THEN I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY SO LOVE A DUCK, BE CAUTIOUS OF BUNNIES AND LOVE YAOI SO PEACE. SEE YA GUYS LATER.**


	8. Vandalism

**GUILT, GUILT, GUILT, GUUUUILT! IF YA WANNA KNOW WHY I AM SO GUILTY THEN READ ON TO THE FANFIC. SO YEAH… GET ON THAT.**

* * *

It's been a few days after the final decision. The household of Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland was all good. But the real parents of Nicole were starting to get irritated. It seems as if the two male guardians would never leave Nicole out of their sight. They needed some fort of distraction, any distraction. Long enough for them to get to work and get rid of their problem.

At the moment of the household where all was good was where Alfred sat at the kitchen table feeding Nicole the many vegetables and fruits arranged out while Arthur sat down sewing a small silk dress. All was in a happy mood after they finally made the last decision and decided to keep Nicole to raise her themselves.

If only they knew what was really going on.

"Alfie, I finally finished doing the dress!" Arthur called out barging in the kitchen holding a small dark red and light blue silk dress. He flinched when he actually saw that the kitchen table had a bunch of squashed and mushed up food on it. Alfred had many interesting colors splashed on his shirt as well in his dark brown hair while Nicole had many chunks of food on her face and hands.

Alfred and Nicole stared at him for a moment. The brunettes red eyes traveled to Nicole and her red and blue eyes traveled to him, they then pointed at each other to gesture that they had done it.

The blonde laughed weakly with a strained smile. "Let me guess I have to clean this mess up…?"

"Yeah pretty much" Alfred said putting his hand down with a smirk as he proceeded feeding Nicole.

Yep, life sure was good in the Kirkland-Jones household.

_Later_

Arthur was cradling Nicole in his arms when the house phone rang. "Alfie, be a dear and get that please."

"Whatever" He said and answered the phone. "Speak."

"Yo asshole." The line said. Alfred recognized the voice that came from Kiku. He was like a badass gang member in his opinion.

"Oh hey bastard. Why are you calling me?"

"Where are you? We haven't been going around bashing people in a while. I know you and the cupcake boy are together but come on can't you have a night with me and some of the other guys like Francis or some crap like that." He said.

Alfred scowled as he said cupcake boy. He does call Arthur that at times and he's not guilty about it but when someone else says it he wanted to punch that person in the face. "I don't know tattoo weirdo, I have a lot of things to do with Arthur."

He heard a groan come from the other line. "Come on, can't you get laid another night? It is one damn night. No harm can be done about it, don't be a pussy."

"I am not a pussy!" He growled. "Fine, maybe I can make some arrangements. If I can go you know where to meet up." He then hung up not letting the other answer.

The brunette turned his head to see Arthur glaring slightly. "You know you can't say those putrid words around Nicole. You're lucky she's asleep. So I'm assuming it was Kiku."

"Yep"

He sighed oh so dramatically. "I quite like him but I don't know. He's not really anyone whose presence I quite enjoy."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "You hang out a lot around Feliciano and his brother Lovino and I'm not too fond of them."

"… W-well that's different!" Arthur pouted. If he could cross his arms he would have.

"Anyway, Kiku called because he wanted me to hang out with him and some other guys. I really want to go and…" He trailed off.

The strawberry blonde thought about it. All they had to do was just look after Nicole and spend time together as a family but they also needed social lives. "Alright Alfie you can go. I can take care of Nicole on my own while you have fun with the guys. But make sure you come home before midnight, love." Alfred almost hadn't believe he let him go, he thought that his boyfriend was going to snap at him but he got the okay.

He smiled and kissed the blonde's forehead causing a major blush to go on the smaller boys face. Arthur loved it when his usual bitter boyfriend was being sentimental and kind to him.

"Call me if anything happens, dude. Well I'm going now just be careful." He grabbed his bat, kissed the top of Nicole's head and left to meet with his gang friends.

_Meanwhile_

The man and woman finally had gotten the distraction they needed. With one of them gone and only was left to take care of the baby eventually he would have to turn his back. Once he does it would be a great target.

Their sanity was drained from them and the only thing they wanted was to get rid of Nicole so that they would never ever have to deal with her ever again. To them it would be completely easy seeing as they had the weapons, a plan and an open chance. After this ends their lives will be back to normal.

The woman with brunette locks turned to see a pack of ruthless pre teens walking together. A smirk came upon her face as a great distraction idea. She took out a wad of cash from her purse and held them firmly with her nimble fingers. She confidently went in front of the pack of pre teens and waved the cash in the air.

"I know we all just met but… All this cash will be yours if go and vandalize that person's house." She lifted a finger a pointed at the house where Arthur and Nicole were in.

The kids stared at her like she was crazy then one came out to talk. "Listen lady, no deal. Do you know who lives there? Yeah that gang person and that cannibal, no way are we doing this for that much." He stated and crossed his arms.

"Ah well…" The lady took another huge wad of cash out of her purse. "How about now?"

"… Deal."

_Back with Arthur and Nicole_

Arthur was bored. The blonde had put the baby girl in the crib upstairs but it was only eight o'clock. Nicole wasn't sleeping, instead she was sucking on a cotton candy lollipop while Arthur stared at the television in the room. He had sung a lullaby and although she liked it, it didn't seem to lull her in a deep sleep. Arthur as well was sucking on a lollipop with a bored expression. He was wide awake and blankly staring at the show SpongeBob SquarePants, at times he would let a giggle at the humor.

The strawberry blonde started to get slightly tired and was ready to go to bed. Although just as he got in the comfortable and soft bed he heard a noise. It was faint but he could hear it, at first he thought it was just Alfred coming home but then a rock broke through the window and landed on the bed.

"GAH!" Arthur screamed out. Some of the shards fell to the floor and the shattering noise frighten Nicole. Tears welled up in her eyes and started to cry loudly. Arthur wore an angry expression as she started crying.

He got up and went to the window. He saw many rude and idiotic kids throwing rocks, eggs and toilet paper at his house. "You stop that this instant!" Arthur shouted but he was met with some egg pieces flying at his voice. "YOU IGNORANT BRATS!" Arthur screeched. "I'm sorry, love but I got to give those kids a piece of my mind!" He wiped the mushy egg pieces off his face and stomped downstairs.

Nicole lied there sobbing in her crib. She had no idea what was going on but all was so frightening. Then all of sudden she went silent as she heard a loud creaking noise and footsteps coming to her room. She wanted to believe it was Arthur but as the door opened she could very well see… It wasn't Arthur.

"You have done enough trouble for us." The man said. His eyes traveled to the pillow on the bed and picked it up. "Honey you go first."

The woman smiled as she grabbed a hammer. She tightly held it in her hands ready to beat her disgraceful daughter. Nicole's eyes went as wide as a baby whale's. Terror and fear filled her. She couldn't run or hide from this predicament.

Meanwhile Arthur was outside hollering at the kids holding a butcher knife in his hands swinging it around. "YOU ARE ALL BRATS! GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY." All the kids yelled and finally he had scared them all away. He might have caused five or six to bleed since he might have stabbed them out of the anger he felt.

Arthur ran back to see his house. He sighed as he saw his vandalized house that had many dents from rocks, stains from rocks and his flower beds and trees covered in toilet paper. A palm was at his forehead in stress and went back inside.

Arthur shut his door and trudged his way upstairs unaware what was happening. He was a bit surprised that the crying had stopped but he thought she might have calmed down. "Ah sorry sweetheart those bratty kids were-" His eyes went wide and if he were holding something he would admittedly let it fall to the grown where it would break.

There was Nicole with two other people who were unknown. The woman had a great grip on Nicole's wrists which made them go purple and the baby's arms and legs were covered in bruises and cuts. I some parts of her fragile legs and arms they were bleeding from the horrible torture from the hammer that the woman had used against her. The brunette woman had sharp nails which were causing cuts on the baby girl's wrist. Meanwhile the man had used the pillow as a weapon to suffocate Nicole. He pressed the pillow down on the baby girl's face and Nicole was screaming but her shouts were all muffled. Her heart was racing but it was slowly fading out. The pain was excruciating and she was only a baby, she felt everything going heavy.

Arthur was in a state of shock but he grabbed the first thing he saw, a vase. He whacked the guy with the vase, the impact was so great that it made him tumble back to the wall. The woman hissed and used her sharp nails as weapons.

She scratched the blonde's face but Arthur quickly yanked her head then pounded her face to the wall. He used all his strength to pound her face constantly to the wall his eyes melting with shock that turned into powerful rage. "NO ONE TOUCHED MY DAUGHTER! YOU SHOULD FUCKING NO BETTER YOU BITCH!"

The man got up and soon attacked Arthur. "Don't touch my wife!" He held the smaller male up. The blonde cursed his shortness but then realized he had been carrying something. The butcher knife. He was in too much shock to realize that he had dropped it. He kicked the man in the crotch causing him to scream and fall to his knees in pain.

Arthur ran to the butcher knife and then held it up. "Who… Are you? TELL ME!"

"We are the real parents of this putrid and disgusting baby! She had been so much trouble to us. Looks like you kept it alive." The woman said in a bitter tone.

"Her name is Nicole." Arthur said with the same exact bitter tone. He was shocked but he kept it inside then he pulled back the knife to stab them. The man recovered quickly though and pulled the woman away and they fled out the window.

"YOU FILFTHY FUCKERS!" Arthur shouted out and threw the butcher knife which pierced the man's arm. He wished he could have done much worse but for now it was he could have done.

The rage quickly melted away and turned into great fear as he faced Nicole. She was wheezing and her eyes stared with no emotion up to the ceiling. "N-no… NO! NO NICOLE PLEASE!" Arthur picked up Nicole and she didn't even flinch. She was giving up fast, Nicole's was dizzy and looked as if she could just pass out. "P-please… PLEASE! Stay awake just stay awake!" Arthur screamed.

Warm tears fell from his eyes and he let out a choked up sob. "P-please just stay awake… I'm going to call father and your uncle Matthew… Y-you want to see them, right?... Nicole please stay with me… Alfie and Mattie wants to see you…" Arthur said with his voice cracking. He saw the phone and reached out for it. He quickly called Alfred. "Pick up, pick up, pick up…"

"Arthur what is it? Is something wrong?" Alfred said.

Arthur opened up to shout what had just happened. He tried to speak… He couldn't though; it felt like his voice was caught in his throat. He broke down sobbing and bawling. "ALFRED!" He screamed as more tears.

"Arthur? Arthur! What's wrong? What's going on?" Alfred said worriedly. The blonde dropped the phone to the floor and soon he did too. He curled up holding on Nicole who was nearly lifeless. He sobbed pathetically.

He felt as if someone just destroyed everything he ever believed in. "Alfreeed… A-Alfred… NICOLE! S-she…" He choked out the tears refusing to stop.

"Arthur what happened! I'm coming home just keep talking to me on the phone. Matthew will come with us! Just hang in there Arthur…" He then hung up and Arthur tried to get himself together but he just couldn't.

_Meanwhile_

Alfred and Matthew drove in a speed of light back to the house. "Shit, Alfred someone vandalized your house." The Canadian said as it came in view. Alfred pressed the brakes causing him to hit his head slightly but the pain didn't matter at the moment. He raced out and ran in his house. "ARTHUR!'

He heard weeping coming from upstairs and he knew instantly he was upstairs and he raced upstairs to where all the crying was coming from. He burst through the door. "Arthur what is-" He stopped instantly as he set his eyes on the entire view.

Arthur bawling on the floor while Nicole was in his arms all battered and bruised with some dried blood looking terribly lifeless. "Alfred… T-they hurt her… NICOLE!" Arthur shouted out. Alfred helped them up still in shock but he quickly made his way downstairs.

"What is-… Oh my god! Who the hell did this?" Matthew said not believing what he was seeing.

"P-par-ents… THEY DID THIS TO HER!" Arthur screeched crying even more.

"WHAT? Forget it. Let's go now. We need to get to a hospital."

All of them got in the car and Alfred drove off while Nicole's parents went off celebrating that there ignorant daughter was finally gone.

* * *

**TTT^TTT *Goes to emo corner of complete shame***

**I FEEL AWFUL! ANYONE UH DO YOU LIKE IT? HATE IT? PLEASE REVIEW! WELL THEN LOVE A DUCK, BE CAUTIOUS OF BUNNIES AND LOVE YAOI. SEE YOU LATER T^T**


	9. Family FINAL

**I… FEEL… TERRIBLE! Nicole has really grown on me! I don't know why! I'm just such a noob and think that the things I create are actually real and they are my friends… I need a life. ANYWAY LAST CHAPTER, THERE MIGHT BE AN EPILOUGE I'M NOT REALLY SURE. I'D WANT TO THANK ALL MY FANS… IF I HAVE ANY THAT IS. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND STUFF. SO CUT THE CHIT CHAT AND LET'S GET THIS FANFICTION STARTED**.

* * *

To describe the feeling of it all... Was heartbreaking.

It almost felt like everything was happening way too fast.

Everything around felt so numb and cold. Tension once so carefree felt tense and it was terrifying. The future seemed so bright and clear, like they had nothing else to worry about after the decision was finally made. But now that moment seemed to fade as a new problem had emitted.

A black car drove past the streets in a very rapid speed. Alfred was in the driver's seat and he was driving as fast as he could to the nearest hospital, any hospital. Nicole's life depended on it and he wasn't going to stop any time soon. Next to Alfred was Matthew who clutching onto the seat as he screamed at Alfred to go faster, he didn't even fear for his own life. His voice was quivering and breaking it was clear that he was trying his all not to cry.

The brunette looked back for a second to see his British lover. He was once nothing but smiles and positivity that made Alfred cringe, he was the man who never cried, well no one has ever saw him cry except for him and some close friends. He was always a person who kept tears bottled up. But right now it was the opposite. Alfred's eyes widen at the sight and he too felt like the need of crying, but he wasn't like that. He too was similar like Arthur, too stubborn and scared to show any true emotions such as melancholy. He felt as if tears were unnecessary and just something pitiful that no true man should ever shed. To him crying was a sign of weakness and that you had no power.

But he felt tears fill his crimson eyes at the sight of Arthur holding Nicole desperately. His blue and pink eyes shone brightly as the millions of tears came rolling down his pale cheeks. He was clutching onto the almost dead girl as he sobbed terribly. Nicole looked so lifeless, her once pale skin was paler than ever before that she looked almost blue. Her colorful eyes were faded of color as she stared up at nothing but the ceiling of the car. She looked as if she was trying to gasp for any oxygen.

Arthur pretty much screamed and bawled at the sight of the little girl as she struggled to breathe. He shut his eyes as more tears fell some dropped on the girls face but she made no movement to wipe them away whatsoever. Alfred's heart broke as the tears that brimmed his eyes threatened to fall.

Matthew too was almost in tears. Nicole was the first ever existence of life that actually understood them and no one else. Although she was just a baby she was like family to all of them. The others who were always independent, murderers, insane, mad, retched and cold blooded had a soft spot for this little bundle of joy.

Alfred saw the hospital and his eyes lit up slightly at the new found hope. He pressed the breaks that made his chest collide with his steering wheel and making Matthew hit his head on the window. Arthur actually wore his seat belt and was holding the baby carefully so thank god they weren't injured. As soon as the car came to a complete halt all of them jumped out of the car. Arthur was still crying as he held Nicole and ran in the doors of the hospital.

They all really made quite a sight.

It's not everyday you see the most murderous couple and a criminal outcast. Mostly since a well known cannibal said to be the most insane motherfucking in town was broken down in tears holding a half lifeless baby and while the ruthless killer known as a badass who doesn't give a shit about anything was almost at the verge of tears. Matthew was already starting to break down with tears. It was a shock for everyone really.

Alfred ran to the lady at the front desk who surprisingly kept the tears from flowing. "I NEED SOMEONE ANYONE TO HELP US!"

"W-what's going on?" The woman said slightly in fear for knowing who she was talking too exactly. She leaned back slightly and quivered at them.

"T-they h-hurt her! THEY HURT HER AND NOW SHE'S DYEING!" Arthur screamed his tears rapidly falling, his voice quivered in fear and if it weren't for Matthew supporting him up he would have fell to the floor crying.

To Nicole everything felt like a blur. It felt like time was slowing down on her. Her lungs felt clogged up and she felt as if her body was paralyzed, she darted her eyes but all she saw was blurry colors. For a second she thought she saw Alfred and Arthur, they were both in panic as it seemed to her. Then she saw a bunch of white blurs and they were picking her up and putting her in some sort of table.

The doctors took Nicole away so they can try to save her life.

Arthur almost ran after them but Alfred held him back from doing so. They weren't aloud in there for some reason so they were forced to watch the girl being strolled away.

_**Later**_

The three sat in the lobby. The atmosphere was thick and the people staring at the three didn't make it any better. So far twice, people threaten to call the police on them but it would be ridiculous to call the cops on someone who wasn't doing anything but waiting in tears. Besides the police in their world were nothing but lazy oaths who did nothing but eat donuts.

Matthew was glaring at most of the people and tried to distract himself while reading some of the magazines they had in stock. He couldn't get the feeling of guilt out of his stomach for not stopping them from ever going to Nicole's real parents. He found them first and they threatened him and when the two found her who her real parents were they went to them to plan the attack. He should have said something, anything. But in fear and having no exact plan he just couldn't.

Meanwhile Arthur was an emotional wreck. Arthur couldn't stop crying no matter what. He was now asleep and his head was rested on Alfred's shoulder but the tears refused to stop. They gently ran down his cheeks one by one. The fear and guilt were both consuming him greatly. There was a stabbing pain in his heart as he felt that he had something to do with Nicole being hurt like this. He was the one who thought it was okay to leave her alone for a moment. He should have never left her side but now that he had done that it was the biggest mistake he had ever done.

Alfred wasn't in such a good position either. His normal scowl was on his face with one arm around the blonde. Though the tears still were in his eyes he felt anger, regret and depression. Just like the two he felt like he was somehow guilty for all of this. He should have never gone out and left Arthur all alone with Nicole. It was like a perfect chance for them to attack and now they had done it. He thought what would happen if he were there, he knew he could have done something to stop this but no it was too late for that for the deed was done now they were all sitting in a hospital waiting anxiously.

Every minute felt like an hour and every hour that passed by felt like a whole year. They waited for any sign of the doctor to come but no one came. They kept on waiting and waiting and finally Nicole's doctor came in view. Alfred and Arthur jumped up while Matthew stared up at him in worry.

"Are you Nicole's guardians?" The tall strict man said. The couple nodded, the statement was partially true. Matthew didn't want to interfere and stayed silent. The doctor led the two into Nicole's room. The young girl lied there with many wires attached to her arms and an oxygen mask on her mouth to help her breathing.

"I-is she going to be alright?" Arthur asked expecting the worst.

"Yes, the damage was pretty harsh but it could be fixed. For now she will have to stay here until she is fully recovered" the doctor said. Both Alfred and Arthur did a sigh of relief knowing that the little girl will be fine.

Then the door opened, it was Matthew but along with a lady who looked strict wearing glasses. She did not look happy.

"I would need to ask you three some questions"

That was all she said.

They were forced to answer questions by the lady. Questions based on everything about Nicole. It was difficult to answer everything, the woman was shocked at who exactly she was talking to. The more this went on the more the atmosphere turned worse. After all the questions she finally stood up and stared bitterly at the couple.

"I am disappointed. I can not believe you found a little girl all abandoned and did not even think about giving her into a hospital. You should have never token her in to your own care, from what I heard you know nothing about raising a child. Never have I ever dealt with this kind of dilemma. You are all murderers for gods sake you don't deserve having this baby, you should have done the responsible thing" She said with a sharp glare aiming at them.

"What are you saying" Alfred said giving the woman a glare right back.

"What I'm saying Mr. Jones" She spat at him. "You are not lawfully the guardians of this baby girl. Therefore we are taking custody of the young girl and putting her up to adoption so she can find real parents that will actually love and care for her!" She said sternly not even blinking at the broken hearted adults.

Matthews jaw dropped. Alfred eyes widen as well as Arthur whose heart sank.

"Y-you can't do that!" Arthur shouted as the tears came back to his eyes.

"I can actually, you found this baby, and you are legally not hers so I'm sorry but you are no longer to care for Nicole"

"NO! YOU CAN'T FUCKING DO THAT SHE OURS!" Alfred screamed.

The lady called the guards and they took them away. Arthur kept kicking his legs and flinging his arms around trying to escape from their grasps but it was no use. They were all kicked out of the hospital.

Arthur tried to get back in but the guards would refuse and kick Arthur back out. Matthew was sitting on the sidewalk, his palms of his hands covering his face in guilt and shame. Alfred punched at the hospital walls, he didn't stop even when his knuckles started bruising.

Matthew grabbed him stopping him in the process. "Stop Al… Just stop."

Arthur who had given up dropped to his knees and bawled. Matthew helped him off the ground, one arm around Arthur the other around his brother, Alfred. He helped them walk back to their house. The Canadian did his best to keep them up as they walked. Alfred still refused any tears to come down and Arthur was on the verge of collapsing as his face stung painfully from the many hot tears that spilled from his eyes.

Soon enough they were at their house.

"… Listen call me if you need anything. Just relax…" That was all Matthew had said then he left them. The couple entered and fell at their couch.

"… T-they actually took her." Alfred uttered out.

"… She was ours. Alfred they took our baby!" Arthur shouted and he clutched his partner's jacket and cried into his chest.

Alfred stared off into space not believing what had happened. They were supposed to save their baby's life not take her away from them. In his heart there was this feeling that he hadn't felt in months. It was the same exact feeling of when he and Arthur broke up. It was the feeling of someone you loved and cherished that you wanted to protect for eternity was torn away from your heart. He felt warm moisture trickle down his cheeks. Arthur felt the tears of Alfred fall on him and he looked up at him. He gasped as he saw his boyfriend with a broken hearted expression with tears running down his face.

Arthur wrapped his arms around his neck and held him closely. Alfred wrapped his arms around his waist and he could no longer hold it in anymore. His tears fell like a waterfall, he sobbed on Arthur's shoulder unable to keep any choked up sound silent. Both cried loudly while clutching on each other.

Meanwhile Nicole wasn't doing so well either. She was recovering well sure but… This was more of an emotional problem. Everything was so blurry but she could still see up close. The minute she saw that lady, Alfred, Arthur and Matthew sit down to talk she knew something was wrong. Then she saw the shock that came across their faces and the lady looking down on them with an angry expression she was positive it wasn't good. She wanted to cry, scream, shout, let out any scream for that fact when she saw a group of men enter to drag the three away.

She could only watch since the oxygen mask was keeping her from saying anything. Her weak body didn't help either for she couldn't even reach out for them. She wanted them to stay and hold her and say it would be alright. The lady proceeded to talk to the doctors and kept glancing at the baby girl. Nicole had no idea what was happening but she just knew it wasn't good. Soon she felt a sudden tiredness overwhelm her and she soon fell in a deep sleep.

_Later_

Nicole felt herself wake up slowly and she saw a nurse and a doctor talking to one another.

"She is in fact getting better. What are you going to with her? She has no family and the closest she's got was those two guys." The nurse said.

_Hm? Are they talking about me?_ Nicole thought.

"She is no longer in the custody of them. They are not fit to take care of her. After she has fully recovered I plan to put her up for adoption so a proper family can look after them." The doctor then said.

Nicole's eyes widen. She couldn't understand what they were saying or what adoption was but she knows that she was taken away from Alfred and Arthur.

The only emotion she can make out of her was fear. Soon they left and the nurse noticed me awake so she sat down in front of me. "You must be scared little one… I don't think it's fair to be taken away from those people, it looked like they really cared about you. Do you love them?"

Nicole nodded slightly surprising the woman. She blinked a couple times but then she managed to utter out a question. "You… Can understand me?"

She nodded once again.

"Wow… So you really did love them." She sighed. "Sorry about all this kid… Hey would it make you feel better if I gave them a call so you can see them one last time?" The nurse asked.

Nicole nodded again. She felt terribly upset that she was taken away from them, maybe seeing them before she get's taken away will give her some closure. The nurse got up and went to make the call.

The baby girl stared at the blinding light on the ceiling as the nurse was making the call. Tears fell from her eyes and she had to force back the sob. It's been a really crazy ride for her. Her birth parents loved her until she was born then they hated her like she was some nuisance. She was abandoned to die but she was found by the two most insane killers that took her in and loved her. Her birth parents came back to get revenge and now the people who took care of her to keep her alive were now separated from her.

The light that hurt her eyes some how relaxed Nicole making her sleep once again. Oh how life was being cruel to her.

Darkness consumed her and all she could think about was Alfred and Arthur. For a while she was Nicole Kirkland Jones but now… She was just Nicole but they name her that… So is she back to being nameless? She just didn't know. All she ever wanted was to be loved and she got it. Even though it was just for a while. Who knew all of this could happen in just months. It was bitterly funny that it can indeed happen. In her point of view… She was a toy. Her first owners had loved her from an ultrasound and when they actually got it they hated the toy. They abandoned the toy and soon new owners had found her. This time the owners were actually kind and loved the toy. They named her, played with her and took care of her.

That is until these people decided to take away the toy away from them and now she was in a store where someone else can take the toy.

Arthur sat down at his porch staring at the night sky while Alfred was talking on the phone. They were given a chance to see Nicole one last time. Everything felt so unreal. Soon the brunette came outside and sat next to the blonde.

"We are going tomorrow…" He said to Arthur.

Arthur simply nodded. He had already shed millions of tears and he had run out in the end, the same happened to Alfred. Never had the larger man cried so much in his life. He grabbed the shorter mans hand and held it tightly in his. If Arthur had any tears left in him to cry he would, instead he buried himself in Alfred's chest.

The next morning wasn't better.

Alfred and Arthur held hands walking to the hospital. Arthur could feel tears brim his eyes but refused to let them slip, he wanted to at least have some dignity. They both saw the hospital in view and Alfred sighed as he saw his partner trembling slightly.

"Arthur come on… Smile for Nicole. It would make her happy to see your cheerful smile." Alfred said smiling himself half heartily.

"… Y-you're right. When I smile… I hope she does as well." Arthur said sadly he smiled a little but his eyes were filled with sadness.

He took a deep breath and the doors opened automatically as they came closer. Both of them entered eyes lowered and they had a few stares from people that were familiar with them. Arthur squeezed his boyfriend's hand as a sign of fear. Alfred mumbled an "it's going to be alright" to him. The nurse that made the arrangements spotted name and walked towards them.

"You are here to see Nicole, correct?" She asked politely. Both glanced at one another then nodded.

She gestured to come in the room and they followed. Arthur could feel the tears come rushing back at his eyes as he spotted the little girl. He broke away from Alfred and ran towards her.

"Nicole, your alright! Oh I'm so sorry, love I should have never left you unsupervised. You know I would never ever want you to get hurt. I love you baby girl and please don't forget that!" Arthur said as he gently gripped the young girl's hand.

Nicole didn't like that heart broken look on his face. She was almost in tears herself but she didn't want to be bawling when this was her last time ever see the two people she come to love. She took her hand away making Arthur look up at her.

Nicole pointed to her face and smiled that beautiful crooked smile. Arthur choked back a sob as he saw this. He had learned her how to do that.

"Yes sweetheart…" He said and he pointed to his face and did his best smile though still sad Nicole thought it was lovely.

Alfred them approached and smiled down at her. "Hey there kiddo… I see you are still healthy and strong just like me. All those peaches and vegetables were good for you. We are so glad you are alright." He said. Nicole smiled up at him and reached up to hold his hand. She squeezed it and giggled in delight.

Alfred felt tears come in his eyes. It was so hard to part from her. "You're a little miracle. When you get older promise me that you won't let anyone knock you down." Nicole nodded and smiled at him.

"I bet when you're older you will conquer so many things. You'll be amazing and beautiful. Don't let any boys crush your heart now darling… Even though we can't be with you… Don't forget us" Arthur said. The baby girl nodded and grabbed Arthurs with her other hand the smile never fading from her face.

"Hey and if you ever get into any trouble or if you just want help or anything like that… Find our number in the phone book and give us a call." The brunette said stroking Nicole's cheek.

The nurse was almost in tears herself. She couldn't believe that they were tearing this beautiful family a part. She sighed as she saw the lady that took Nicole away from Alfred and Arthur come to take Nicole away to put her up for adoption. She didn't want to ruin their moment but it was the lady's orders. "Alfred, Arthur... The woman is here to take Nicole so she could be put up for adoption."

"… A-alright then." Arthur said but then faced back at Nicole. "You are going to grow up an amazing woman. I'm going to miss you so much…" He then kissed her on her forehead.

Alfred smiled even though his heart feeling as if it was being stabbed. "We love you kiddo. Even if it was for a while it was the best time with you." Alfred as well kissed her on the forehead. Then both walked out to the hallway where they admittedly hugged each other.

"L-let's go Alfie… I'm about to burst…" Arthur mumbled clutching onto the other. Alfred nodded slowly and tightly held his hand where they slowly started walking away.

The lady picked up Nicole and she squirmed. Nicole could still see Alfred and Arthur walking away who were doing all that they could not to run back.

Nicole couldn't part just yet. No. Not after everything they had been through together.

They found her, took her in and cared for her when her birth parents felt hatred towards her and then abandoned her to die in a cold alley way. They could have just ignored her and continued on with their live but they didn't.

She felt like something was clogged in her throat.

They fed her, bathed her, played with her and what did her birth parents do? They didn't want to do anything with her or wanted to touch her.

She was desperate to get it out.

They made her feel beautiful like she was priceless. They called her so many great things while her birth parents treated her like some contagious disease. They straight out told her that she was a putrid, disgusting and retched girl.

She formed her hands as fist and she felt whatever that was stuck in her throat she wanted to scream it out loud.

Her birth parents hated her.

Alfred and Arthur loved her.

And Nicole loved them right back.

They were her family not the people who tried to kill her. She wanted to be in their care. She wanted every single moment of her life to be with them and no one else. Nicole took a deep breath and made sure Alfred and Arthur were still in sight. They were moving farther away from her so she had to make this loud.

Her true family… Her true family was…

"FATHER, DADDY!"

Alfred and Arthur stopped dead in their tracks as they heard this. They were just about to walk out the door, to walk out of Nicole's life. They were going to cry and just give up. But now... Everything was just turned around. Almost everyone had heard the baby girl scream and turned their heads to look at her. The nurse and woman were astonished at the baby girl. Nicole finally got it out. Alfred was her father and Arthur was her daddy it was all so clear. That was her true family all along.

Arthur started trembling and a hug smile broke out on his face. He ran as fast as he could, pushing everyone that was in his way and then grabbed Nicole out of the lady's arms and held her tightly. Alfred ran after him he as well felt overwhelming happiness rush through him.

"They really are a fitting family." The nurse said grinning.

The lady however wasn't as sweet as the nurse. "I'm sorry but as I said before you can not be in the custody of Nicole! She is now legally yours so too bad you can not have her."

"Why you little-" Arthur growled but Alfred stopped him from doing anything crazy. He then stepped up.

"Listen… You said that you were going to put Nicole up for adoption right? Well then… We want to adopt her so that she can legally be ours." He said crossing his arms. The woman stuttered a bit not knowing what to say to that.

"Let them keep her!" A woman in the lobby said along with many other people. The woman growled slightly.

"Enough!"

"Dude let them keep her. This is obviously her family." The nurse said putting her hands on her hips. "We don't want a riot now do we?"

The lady sighed then turned to the three. "… You need to sign adoption papers then."

Arthur squealed in delight and Alfred hugged them into a group hug. Nicole was in ecstasy, she couldn't believe it.

Then it just felt like a breeze. Everything was going so well. Alfred and Arthur signed the adoption papers, they had to answer questions and other stuff. They just couldn't wait for their family to finally be perfected. Nicole waited anxiously and finally they were able to take her home.

Alfred cradled her in his arms while Arthur couldn't stop smiling on the way home. They then entered the house that Nicole knew and loved.

"Welcome home Nicole Lolli Kirkland Jones!" Arthur said twirling around merrily.

Alfred gave him a weird look. "Lolli?"

"Yeah. I figured we should give her a middle name! And since she loves lollipops so much it should be Lolli!" He said. Alfred chuckled and looked down at Nicole who was smiling. "Seems legit."

After many months so many things happened in Nicole's life. Who would have known that being abandoned would give her the most amazing life afterwards. She loved her family and she would grow up to meet so many new people.

Life was just starting for Nicole Lolli Kirkland Jones.

**THE END**

* * *

**IT'S BEEN A LONG RUN MY FELLOW FANS! I can't believe I actually completed it! I MUST HAS REWARD FOR THAT! Nah just kidding but seriously I hoped you really enjoyed all of this. I AM IN LOVE WITH 2P!USUK IT'S AWESOME. ANYWAY I WANT YOU TO PLEASE READ WHAT I'M ABOUT TO SAY!**

**Alright! So I've been debating on what to do. I absolutely love the fact 2p!Alfred and 2p!Arthur has a daughter my OC Nicole. Although this is the last chapter I don't want this to be the end of Nicole so I wanted to post something but I'm not sure what to do. I want you to tell me what I should do! These are two things I wanted to do but can't decide so I'm gonna let you guys choose!**

**1. Ask the Usuk and 2p!Usuk family**

**2. 2p!Usuk family drabbles**

**Please review and tell me which do you want me to do! WELL THEN I'M DONE HERE SO. LOVE A DUCK, BE CAUTIOUS OF BUNNIES AND LOVE YAOI. SEE YOU NEXT TIME IN ANOTHER STORY.**


End file.
